Education Cullenienne: Education sexuelle à Forks
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Entre Twilight et New Moon. Que se passe-t-il lorsque le gang est forcé de suivre un cours d'éduction sexuelle ? De la manipulation d'émotions, des blagues, et même Carlisle est mêlé à tout ça !
1. Le Bananarama de Jasper

**Auteur : **MarcyJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humor/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à MarcyJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 : Le bananarama de Jasper -**

Cette journée serait mémorable, il ne pourrait pas en être autrement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ma famille parlerait de cet évenement pendant des semaines - peut-être même des mois. Afin que je ne dévore pas l'un de mes camarades de classe, Edward, Emmett et moi avions passé la veille à chasser. On aurait bien séché aujourd'hui, mais à Forks, c'était un cours obligatoire pour obtenir le bac. Même avec ma soif temporairement apaisée, ça allait être l'enfer. Trop de corps seraient regroupés dans la même pièce. Le sang pulserait plus fort - plus douloureusement - dans leurs veines. Et, en plus de _cet_ elixir, je serais aussi assaillit par d'énormes vagues d'émotion. Les réactions humaines étaient si prévisibles. Ça aurait pu être amusant, mais j'allais devoir _ressentir_ leur embarras tout autant que leur excitation.

"C'est maintenant l'hiver de notre déplaisir," **(1)** cita doucement Edward en poussant les portes du gymnase. Même _ça_ le faisait citer Shakespeare. Pauvre Bella. Leur relation ressemblait à une pièce de théatre censurée : plein de dialogues ridicules, mais aucune scènes d'action.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi et notai les rangées de chaises inhabituelles qui couvraient le parquet ciré. Instinctivement, on se dirigea tous vers la rangée la plus au fond, là où on ne nous remarquerait pas. Enfin, presque tous.

"Je veux m'asseoir devant," bouda Rosalie en agrippant le bras d'Emmett.

Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle était aussi impatiente qu'Emmett d'assister à ça. Peut-être même plus. Je remarquai enfin ce qu'elle portait, ou, devrais-je dire, ce qu'elle ne portait _pas_.

Comme toujours, Alice et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde. "Jolie jupe, Rosalie," la taquina Alice. "Autant pour passer inaperçu."

Sa remarque attira l'attention d'Emmett. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le corps de Rosalie. Edward et moi, on grogna simultanément, donc je supposai que les pensées d'Emmett étaient aussi explicites que ses sentiments. "Est-ce que t'as prévu d'être le soutien visuel ?" demanda Emmett. "Je parie que Clapp va t'appeler pour une petite démonstration."

Les "démonstrations" du Coach Clapp étaient légendaires à Forks. Il était impossible que _toutes _ces légendes soient vraies, ou alors cet homme serait sans emploi, et probablement en prison. Cependant, comme le savent toutes les créatures mythiques, presque toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité en elle. Il était donc évident que prendre part à cette démonstration était définitivement la chose à ne pas faire.

Emmett et Rose s'installèrent au milieu du premier rang. Il se tourna vers nous en levant le pouce et en souriant alors qu'on passait à côté d'eux.

Le doux rire d'Alice résonna alors qu'elle m'attrapait la main et me regardait avec une expression amusée sur le visage. "Emmett a tort," ronronna-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas _Rosalie _qui va prendre part à la démonstration d'aujourd'hui. C'est _lui _!"

"Peut-être que j'avais tort aussi alors." Je faisais vraiment de mon mieux pour que ma voix n'inquiète pas Alice. "S'il est prévu qu'on regarde Emmett s'humilier publiquement, alors peut-être que ce ne sera pas l'enfer après tout."

"Non, je ne pense pas," me taquina-t-elle. "Mais ça va être...intéressant." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward et Bella.

Les joues de Bella étaient déjà d'un rouge tentant, et elle et Edward émettaient tous les deux des vagues d'embarras - non, de mortification - même si nous n'étions même pas encore assis. Je souris malgré moi. La gêne d'Edward était comique. Il était _plus _que qualifié pour donner la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Avec deux diplômes en médecine, il était sans aucun doute plus qualifié sur le sujet que n'importe lequel des professeurs de Forks. Enfin, intellectuellement parlant, parce qu'il n'avait aucune expérience de première main.

On s'assit enfin : moi dans le coin, Alice à côté de moi, puis Edward et Bella à côté d'elle. Je fus soulagé de voir que les quatres sièges devant moi étaient vide, et aucun humain ne vint s'asseoir près de notre petit groupe. Soulagé aussi, que le sang de Bella, même d'aussi près, ne serait pas trop tentant aujourd'hui. Lorsque les humains sont effrayés, la peur et l'adrénaline donnent une odeur tellement plus tentante à leur sang et le rendent encore meilleur. Même avec mon autre capacité, ma capacité _spéciale_, la peur rendait l'expérience meilleure pour moi. Cependant, Bella n'était pas vraiment effrayée; elle était nauséeuse, et elle envoyait cette sensation dans ma direction. C'était extrémement perturbant d'avoir l'estomac retourné alors qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. Ca me rendait service cependant. Si je pouvais me concentrer sur cette sensation désagréable, ça pourrait m'aider à bloquer les autres humains; ça pourrait m'aider à contrôler mes besoins. Grâce à la chasse de hier, je n'avais pas particulièrement soif. Et je supposai qu'Alice m'aurait prévenu si j'allais attaquer quelqu'un. C'était réconfortant au moins.

Chaque étudiant de Forks âgé de seize ou plus - l'âge de consentement légal dans l'état de Washington - était forcé d'endurer cette torture aujourd'hui. Angela Webber, assise à côté de Ben Cheney, éprouvait presque autant de nausée que Bella. Angela et Ben éprouvait autre chose en plus. Bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que c'était. Je pris mentalement note d'en parler à Edward plus tard.

L'hystérie envahit le gymnase lorsque le Coach Clapp entra en poussant une énorme brouette. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce avec jubilance, il appréciait beaucoup trop cette situation. D'une enjambée conquérante et avec son ego surdimensionné, il s'approcha du micro.

"Bonjour les jeunes. Bienvenue au cours d'éducation sexuelle."

L'atmosphère était tellement lourde de gêne et d'impatience que j'étais sûr que même les humains le ressentaient. Le Coach Clapp tourna autour du pot au cours des premières minutes parlant de choses triviales telles que les 'lois de l'Etat' et 'l'éthique du District'. Son discours était très drôle. Il était fier de _l'innocence _de Forks. Ici, croyait-il, on _pouvait _attendre que les étudiants aient seize ans pour aborder ce sujet; mais dans les grandes villes il fallait en parler plus tôt. Je n'écoutai pratiquement pas ce qu'il disait, mais ses remarques me firent sourire. Le Coach Clapp était aveugle. Dans une petite ville comme Forks, où il n'y avait presque rien _d'autre _à faire, les étudiants auraient probablement eu besoin des ces cours d'éducation sexuelle avant ceux des grandes villes. J'avais lu suffisamment d'émotions et Edward avait lu suffisamment d'esprits pour savoir que _l'innocence _était très rare ici. Enfin, à l'exception d'Edward et de Bella.

Au bout de quatre minutes à peine de discours, le Coach Clapp commença à se montrer digne de sa légende. Il nous donna non seulement les termes scientifiques mais aussi l'argot de chaque organe sexuel et de chaque acte sexuel qui existait. Il cita même quelques termes d'argot dont même moi j'ignorais l'existence, ce qui me fit penser qu'il les inventait peut-être. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un scub ?** (2)** Il essayait clairement de nous impressionner maintenant, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il ne connaissait la moitié de ce dont il nous parlait qu'à travers les livres - ou peut-être les magazines. De plus, je l'avais vu avec sa femme. Elle semblait bien plus interessée par la dame de la cantine que par son propre mari. J'étais certain que si elle avait été là, Mme Clapp aurait apprécié la jupe de Rosalie autant qu'Emmett l'appréciait.

Si j'avais été en compagnie d'autres personnes, j'aurais trouvé ce petit homme, entrain d'expliquer le mot _cunnilingus _à une bande d'adolescent, terriblement drôle. Cependant, pour son plus grand plaisir - et mon plus grand regret - son attitude mettait les étudiants mal à l'aise, et par conséquent, me mettait moi aussi mal à l'aise. C'était plus douloureux que la plus forte des soifs que j'avais jamais éprouvé. J'aurais largement préféré lutter contre l'envie de tuer Bella plutôt que contre l'envie de - quoi exactement ? - lui vomir dessus. Au moins, la première envie m'était plus naturelle.

J'avais eu raison; _c'était _l'enfer.

Mais est-ce que ça devait le rester ? Dans ma frustration, j'avais oublié quelque chose de crucial. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être submergé par les émotions de ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones, mais je _pouvais _changer ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Ca n'avait pas besoin d'être une torture; ça pourrait être diablement drôle.

Je décidai que, parce qu'après tout, le blâme revenait principalement au Coach Clapp, il devrait être le premier à subir ma colère. Il parlait des symptômes de la syphilis maintenant : un autre sujet dégoûtant. Si il devenait visiblement _excité _en parlant d'ulcères génitaux, ce serait légèrement embarrassant pour lui. Je ne savai pas si je pourrais l'atteindre à travers la pièce, mais je décidai que ça valait le coup d'essayer. J'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour ne pas m'imaginer les ulcères dont il parlait.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Alice et essayait de me l'imaginer dans la tenue qu'elle avait porté hier soir. Cette image ne fut pas très difficile à conjurer. Elle était si belle, si sensuelle. Ses yeux papillonèrent et elle croisa mon regard lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je l'observai, et je n'eus plus besoin de rechercher cette émotion. La passion vint toute seule. Je lui souris, et fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur la sensation qui parcourait mon corps. Ça allait être bien trop facile avec Alice assise à côté de moi. Presque aucun challenge.

Je portai à nouveau mon attention sur le Coach Clapp, ouvrant les yeux lentement pour le regarder, avant de relâcher toute la force de mon talent sur lui. Peut-être que j'en fis un peu trop.

"Ça s'appelle la couronne perlée du gland, mais ce n'est pas dangere..." Le Coach Clapp était au beau milieu d'une phrase lorsque ça le frappa. Il se laissa rapidement tombé sur la chaise derrière le bureau tout en tenant le micro. Trop rapidement. Le micro tomba roula sur la table avant d'atterrir sur le sol ciré. Il allait devoir se lever et marcher vers le bord de l'estrade pour ramasser le micro. Tout le monde le verrait ! Je me préparai mentalement à une vague de frémissements et de dégoût lorsque les étudiants réaliseraient ce qui se passait, mais ça n'arriva pas. Au lieu de ça, je ne ressentis que la passion que j'avais envoyé au Coach Clapp. Je regardai autour de moi, me demandant si les gens étaient si tendus qu'ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Mes frères devaient sûrement apprécier cette situation autant que moi ! Ce fut à ce moment-là que je m'aperçus qu'Edward me lançait un regard noir, furieux.

Ouais, peut-être que j'en _avais _trop fait. Le Coach Clapp avait subit le plus gros de mon attaque, mais chaque personne dans la pièce avait été affecté. Les mâles gigotaient sur leurs sièges, mal à l'aise. Le plus excité de tous était Emmett, le géant Emmett, au tout premier rang. Rosalie semblait être tendue à côté de lui, et pendant un instant, je craignis _qu'ils _ne donnent une démonstration à la classe après tout. Le self-contrôle d'Emmett n'était jamais très fort lorsqu'il était auprès de Rosalie, même sans cette dose de désir.

Eric Yorkie se leva en tenant un livre devant lui pour dissimuler son problème. Je lus le titre de son livre à travers la pièce, _Le Manuel Avancé des Monstres de Donjons & Dragons (Un Compendium Illustré : des Aasimars aux Zombies)_ Je savais pourquoi il le prenait avec lui aux toilettes, et j'étais prêt à parier tout l'argent qu'Alice avait gagné à la bourse que ce livre aurait un rôle essentiel dans ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Je me demandai vaguement quels monstres allaient lui faire de l'effet.

Je tournai à nouveau la tête dans la direction d'Edward, me préparant mentalement à lui présenter mes excuses, mais il ne me regardait plus. Il regardait Bella, qui regardait ce qui se passait entre les jambes d'Edward. Dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle réalisa qu_'Edward _l'avait réalisé lui aussi, elle se jetta violemment en arrière. Sans surprise, sa jambe qui n'était pas plâtrée frappa contre son plâtre et elle tomba la tête la première au sol. Edward avait été trop choqué par son regard pour réagir à temps. Son front frappa contre le sol ciré. Je sus immédiatement que ça allait lui faire un bleu. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Bella alors qu'Edward l'aidait à se rasseoir. Sa petite performance avait rompu le sort, et tout le monde semblait un peu plus à l'aise maintenant, à l'exception de Bella, bien sûr. Son visage n'avait jamais été plus rouge.

Soudainement, Edward commença à grogner. Au début, je me dis qu'il était énervé que Bella se soit blessée à cause de mon idée, mais quand je levais la tête vers lui, il ne me regardait _toujours _pas. Il observait Mike Newton, qui fixait Bella comme s'il était en transe. Je réalisai immédiatement que ma petite projection de désir n'en avait été que les prémices, et que le propre désir de Mike était, sans aucun doute, dirigé vers la femme d'Edward.

Les grondements bas d'Edward était trop discrets pour que les humains les entendent mais suffisamment fort pour qu'Emmett et Rosalie se tournent pour le regarder. Ils dévisagèrent Edward avant de tourner simultanément leurs regards vers Mike. Une expression ennuyée apparut sur le visage de Rose qui se tourna à nouveau vers le Coach Clapp, qui s'était reprit - et avait récupéré son micro - et qui listait maintenant les bienfaits de l'usage des préservatifs. Il fallait que je calme Edward, et rapidement. J'essayai de me plonger dans un état de calme et de tranquilité mais je ressentai bien trop d'hostilité en provenance d'Edward. J'absorbai sa fureur comme une éponge.

"Bon sang, Jasper !" jura Alice à côté de moi.

Je réalisai, trop tard, ce qu'il s'était passé. Au lieu d'envoyer des vagues de calme à Edward, j'avais renvoyé sa fureur dans tout le gymnase. Edward sauta de sa chaise, les poings serrés et grogna après Newton. Il perdait le contrôle; même les humains pouvaient probablement entendre ses grondements maintenant. Mike se leva et se tourna brusquement pour faire face à Edward. La même haine, la même colère et la même agression brillait dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Ils allaient se _battre _!

"Fais quelque chose !" gémit Bella. Oui mais quoi ? J'en avais déjà assez fait. Mes propres émotions étaient bien trop instables pour que je me risque à les 'aider' plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Emmett sauter sur ses pieds. Est-ce que ma petite vague d'agression s'était répandue aussi loin ? Je ne le pensai pas. J'espérais qu'il allait retenir Edward, au lieu de l'aider à attaquer Newton.

"Cullen ? Newton ?" La voix inquiète du Coach Clapp résonna dans tout le gymnase.

Edward et Mike se tournèrent pour fixer stupidement le professeur, alors que leurs postures se relaxaient. L'hostilité dans la pièce s'évanouissait doucement. Je me calmai rapidement, et fis de mon mieux pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Ça sembla marcher.

"Je suis désolé les garçons," continua Clapp, en faisant un geste en direction d'Emmett, d'Edward et de Mike, qui étaient les trois seuls debout. "Je n'ai apporté que deux bananes. Il va falloir que vous décidiez qui va le faire. Je n'ai pas autant de volontaires d'habitude !"

A la mention du mot 'volontaires', Edward se rassit rapidement. Emmett et Mike étaient toujours debout, regardant le Coach Clapp avec confusion.

"Ne restez pas là, les garçons !" Ordonna le Coach Clapp. "Que le jeu commence !"

Alice leva le menton et me fit un clin d'oeil satisfait. "Je te l'avais dit," rigola-t-elle.

"_Des bananes _?" lui demandai-je, incrédule.

Sa seule réponse fut un autre petit clin d'oeil avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour regarder Emmett et Mike qui se tenaient stupidement devant le bureau.

Le Coach Clapp poussa la brouette sur l'estrade. Il attrapa un bout du drap qui servait à dissimuler son contenu, et il le leva avec un grand geste avant de le laisser tomber dramatiquement au sol. Un murmure surprit parcourut le gymnase. La brouette était remplie de petits paquets de tailles et de couleurs variées. Au sommet de la montagne de préservatifs étaient posées deux énormes bananes. Il se tourna ensuite pour faire face aux étudiants choqués.

"Le but de cet exercice, à part divertir vos camarades de classe, est de mettre et de retirer 25 préservatifs à votre banane le plus rapidement possible."

J'éclatai de rire comme tous les autres.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça va servir," dis-je en me tournant vers Edward. "Si t'as besoin de les mettre et de les enlever aussi _rapidement_, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que t'arriveras à garder une fille ? Je veux dire, si t'es aussi _rapide_...?" Je m'interrompis.

Eric Yorkie était entrain de revenir dans le gymnase - son livre sur Donjons & Dragons à la main - avec une expression satisfaite sur son visage acnéique. Il était partit depuis moins de trois minutes, donc je supposai qu'_il_ bénéficierait de cette démonstration de rapidité.

Edward me sourit alors; un sourire diabolique que j'avais souvent vu sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne nous joue un tour, à Emmett ou à moi.

"Jasper ?" m'appella-t-il. "Pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à Emmett ?" rigolai-je.

"A Emmett ? Oh, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit...à Emmett."

Il sourit à nouveau et fit ensuite un geste vers l'endroit où se tenait Mike Newton, tenant une banane avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

"Cependant, Mike m'a l'air un peu trop à l'aise là où il est. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé les choses qu'il pensait faire avec ma Bella. Non, je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié. J'aimerais _beaucoup _le voir souffrir un peu."

"Edward !" siffla Bella. "Tu ne pense pas que ça craint déjà suffisamment qu'il soit sur cette estrade avec une banane et, avec...ça ?" Elle fit un geste inutile vers les préservatifs que le Coach Clapp avait aligné comme des dominos tombés devant Emmett et Mike.

"Pas vraiment," ronronna Edward. "Il ne souffre pas assez pour les choses auxquelles il pensait - pour les choses auxquelles il pense _toujours_." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Mike, et ils s'assombrirent de plus en plus.

Je relevai la tête aussi. Bien sûr, même avec une banane dans une main et un préservatif dans l'autre, les yeux de Mike étaient posés sur Bella. Edward avait _après tout_ une bonne raison; Bella était à lui. Je me sentai moi aussi un peu protecteur avec elle - l'ayant protégé récemment d'un traqueur cinglé - aussi décidai-je que peut-être Mike méritait une bonne vieille humiliation. Quel mal ça pourrait bien faire ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu préfererais ?" demandai-je vicieusement. "Est-ce qu'il devrait être _très _doué, ou _très _mauvais ?"

"Surprend moi," me répondit-il tranquillement.

Comme si quoi que ce soit aurait jamais pu surprendre Edward. Il connut mon plan au même instant que moi, tout comme Alice. Je réalisai soudainement que la seule personne qui serait surprise serait celle qui serait le moins amusée : Bella.

Le Coach Clapp avait placé deux chaises sur l'estrade et il fit signe à Emmett et Mike de prendre place.

"Asseyez-vous et bloquez vos bananes entre vos genoux," leur ordonna le Coach Clapp. Le contraste entre les deux 'participants' était hilarant. Emmett souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie. Mike, d'un autre côté, semblait venir de découvrir qu'il avait une maladie incurable. Les deux étudiants s'assirent et coincèrent leurs bananes entre leurs jambes.

"Mike est encore plus pâle que vous," rigola Bella.

Le Coach Clapp avait presque la tête qui tournait. "A mon coup de sifflet, les garçons. Le premier a installer _convenablement _25 préservatifs sur sa banane sera le champion. Si l'un des préservatifs se déchire, alors ça ne compte pas. La sécurité avant tout !"

Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour installer ces vingt-cinq préservatifs. Je répondis moi-même à la question que j'avais posé à Edward : Mike serait très _mauvais_. Ça prolongerait leur misère et nous donnerait beaucoup plus de plaisir. Un sifflement aigu perça l'air, signifiant le début de cette stupide compétition. Je me détendis sur ma chaise, et envoyai une vague de léthargie à l'avant du gymnase.

Les humains bougeait toujours si lentement. Même pour leurs standards, c'était ridicule - comme une vielle cassette vidéo au ralenti. Le sifflet avait retentit, et la course avait commencé, mais le Lièvre avait disparu. Il n'y avait que deux Tortues. Emmett me lança un regard qui _aurait _été noir s'il n'avait pas été enveloppé par cette 'vague de calme' que je lui avais envoyé. Il n'avait même pas l'énergie de montrer de l'ennui. Je savai que ça le tuait. Il avait un esprit compétitif, et il semblait penser que ses exploits intimes avec Rosalie étaient les plus belles de ses prouesses.

Il leur fallut 45 secondes pour ouvrir l'emballage de leurs premiers préservatifs. Mike fut le premier à l'avoir ouvert mais il le fit tomber au sol.

"Souillé !" s'exclama le Coach Clapp. "Jette-le et recommence !"

Emmett avait finalement ouvert son premier emballage et il réussit à en sortir le préservatif sans le faire tomber au sol.

"Pince le réservoir !" lui rappella le Coach Clapp. Un éclat de rire résonna dans le gymnase.

Je réalisai soudainement que ça allait prendre bien trop de temps. Plus d'une minute et demi était déjà passé, et Emmett sortait à peine son premier préservatif. Il avait du mal à le sortir, parce que dans son état d'épuisement, il n'avait pas assez de force pour s'en occuper convenablement. Je rigolai doucement avant d'envoyer une autre vague d'émotion à l'avant de la pièce, une vague d'hyperactivité. Emmett fut surprit par cette apparition soudaine d'énergie, et le préservatif qu'il avait desespérement essayé de mettre à sa banane claqua et traversa le gymnase pour atterrir sur le front de Tyler Crowley.

J'hurlai de rire. Et mon enthousiasme étant naturellement contagieux, tout le monde autour de moi commença à rire aussi. L'embarras couplé avec cette soudaine énergie rendit Mike Newton encore plus maladroit que Bella. Il ouvrit et fit tomber sept préservatifs de suite. C'était une bonne qu'il y en ait une brouette pleine. Mike pourrait peut-être tous les utiliser sans même réussir à en mettre un seul sur son 'sexe', pas qu'il ait plus d'expérience _réelle _qu'Edward à ce sujet.

Emmett en était maintenant à cinq préservatifs, mais ça prenait encore trop de temps. Bien que ce soit très amusant, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer encore une heure à regarder Mike Newton jeter des préservatifs par terre. Et là, l'inspiration me frappa. Si j'arrivai à faire ce que je voulais, Edward me serait redevable, et Mike Newton serait probablement transferré dans une autre école du district. Si je loupai mon coups, Emmett dévorerait Mike, littéralement. Je décidai que chacune de ces probabilités seraient amusantes. Je me concentrai donc sur un sentiment que je n'avais pas l'habitude de ressentir. C'était quelque chose dont les humains avaient l'habitude, mais que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis plus d'un siècle. La faim. J'envoyai vague après vague de faim à Mike Newton. Il arrêta soudainement de tirer sur l'emballage de son préservatif, et il le jeta au sol avec les autres. Il avait une expression nauséeuse sur le visage. Il voulait combattre sa faim et il allait essayer. Je lui envoyai une nouvelle vague de faim, plus forte que jamais. Son corps entier tremblait maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus résister. _J'avais _bien joué mon coup. Il était affamé. Il attrapa la banane placé entre ses jambes et l'éplucha rapidement.

Je ne ressentis rien d'autre que de l'horreur et du choc provenant du public alors que Mike Newton mordait dans sa banane avec un gémissement de soulagement et de révulsion mêlé.

"Wow," dit Alice. "Même _moi_, je n'avais pas vu ça venir.

**--------------**

**(1) ****"Now is the winter of our discontent." Richard III, Acte 1 Scène 1, William Shakespeare.**

**(2) Scub : C'est une pratique sexuelle à la limite de la scatophilie, dont je vous passerais les détails.**

* * *

**Très bien, à partir de maintenant, je suis prête à envoyer un petit EXTRAIT du prochain chapitre de mes histoires avec ma réponse aux reviews. Dites-moi si vous le voulez ou non à la fin de votre review. Pour ce qui n'ont pas de compte, vous pouvez me laisser une addresse mail pour que je vous l'envoie si le coeur vous en dit.**

_Prochain chapitre : Emmett et l'embryon_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Emmett et l'embryon

**Auteur : **MarcyJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humor/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à MarcyJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 2 : Emmett et l'embryon -**

C'était vraiment une bonne chose que je n'ai plus besoin d'oxygène. Si respirer avait été nécessaire pour ma survie, j'aurais péri à l'instant même. Là où cet ours vicieux avait échoué il y a bien des années, Mike Newton et sa banane auraient réussi. Je rigolai tellement et si fort que j'aurais été incapable de reprendre mon souffle. J'étais le seul à rire. Le reste du gymnase était plongé dans un silence abasourdi, tous assis avec la bouche ouverte. Même le visage d'Alice montrait de la surprise devant les actions de Mike, et tous les visages humains affichaient la même incrédulité. Le plus choqué de tous, cependant, était Mike lui-même. Il jeta la pelure de banane sur l'amas de préservatifs à ses pieds. L'expression sur son visage pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine signifiait qu'il aurait souhaité mourir, ou tout du moins, s'enfuir.

A l'autre bout du gymnase, j'entendis le rire d'Edward se joindre doucement au mien. Jasper rigola ensuite, et son amusement infecta rapidement la salle jusqu'à ce que tout le monde, à l'exception de deux personnes, ne rie aux éclats : Rosalie, qui semblait toujours autant s'ennuyer; et Mike, qui semblait terriblement malade. A l'instant même où Jasper redevint silencieux, tout le reste de la pièce arrêta de rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir aussi peu de contrôle sur ses capacités, et je me demandai s'il n'avait pas littéralement pété un plomb en essayant d'affecter autant de personnes à la fois. Si c'était le cas, j'espérais que ça ne serait que temporaire. Cette situation était _déjà_ incontrôlable.

Le sifflet du Coach Clapp retentit derrière moi, suivit par sa voix se brisant dans le micro.

"Bien. Je suppose que Cullen gagne, suite au...hum...forfait très peu orthodoxe de Mr. Newton." Il secoua la tête rapidement et rigola. "Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir."

Je me glissai rapidement sur mon siège à côté de Rosalie - qui leva rapidement les yeux au ciel - avant de se tourner à nouveau pour regarder Newton. Il semblait soudainement fasciné par ses chaussures alors qu'il marchait lentement vers sa chaise, sans croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à côté de Jessica Stanley, elle sembla, pour la première fois, souhaiter être assise à côté de n'importe qui d'autre _que _Mike Newton.

Le Coach Clapp sortit un immense balai du placard et poussa les préservatifs - à l'exception de celui qui avait attaqué Tyler - et leurs emballages dans un coin du gymnase. _Ce_ bordel était assez facile à nettoyer, mais je me demandais à quel point ce serait plus dur pour Mike Newton de nettoyer sa réputation.

Le Coach Clapp parla ensuite à nouveau dans le micro. "Alors, lorsqu'ils sont utilisés_ convenablement_," il haussa un sourcil en direction de Mike, "les préservatifs aident à prévenir les MST. Qui peut me citer autre chose dont les préservatifs protègent ?" Personne ne fit un geste pour répondre.

"Mr Yorkie ?" demanda Clapp.

Eric Yorkie releva la tête du livre qu'il était entrain de feuilleter et réussit à articuler un faible "Hein ?"

"Citez moi une autre chose dont les préservatifs protègent."

Les yeux d'Eric étaient dans le vague. "Um. Je ne sais pas...des irritations, peut-être ?"

Les rires explosèrent à nouveau dans le gymnase avant que le visage sévère du Coach Clapp ne les interrompe. Il allait clairement faire semblant de ne pas avoir interrogé Eric.

"Mlle Mallory ?" demanda-t-il.

Lauren Mallory lança un regard paniqué à son petit-ami Connor avant de répondre doucement "Des bébés."

Les coeurs de Lauren et de Connor battirent si fort et si vite qu'ils couvrirent tous les autres sons de la pièce pour moi. Je regardai Edward par dessus mon épaule et les haussai innocemment. Je savais qu'il comprendrait ce que je lui demanderais.

"Ils pensent qu'elle est enceinte," me murmura-t-il.

"Elle ne l'est pas," rajouta Alice avec un large sourire.

Je me tournai sur mon siège et ris à nouveau. En matière d'enfants humains, Lauren Mallory était l'une des plus cruelle que j'ai jamais rencontré. J'avais vu ses actions égoistes et Edward avait entendu ses pensées. Je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde coupable de m'amuser de son malheur.

"C'est exact. Les préservatifs sont efficaces à quatre-vingts dix-neuf pour cent pour éviter les grossesses. Il y a d'autres méthodes de contraception efficaces bien sûr, la meilleure étant l'abstinence. J'ai demandé au Dr. Carlisle Cullen de venir vous parler de contraception aujourd'hui, mais aussi de répondre à toutes les questions que vous pourriez vous poser au sujet d'une grossesse. Il devrait arriver bientôt, mais comme nous sommes en avance sur le programme, je pense qu'on va continuer et commencer à regarder la vidéo sur les bébé en attendant."

Je sentis Rosalie se tendre à côté de moi. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il fut clair qu'elle était en colère. Son irritation était compréhensible. Carlisle n'avait prévenu aucun de nous qu'il ferait cette petite apparition au gymnase aujourd'hui, mais Rose et moi étions sûr d'être les deux seuls surpris. Alice avait dû 'voir' ça, et elle partageait _tout _avec Jasper. Edward avait dû non seulement le lire dans les pensées de Carlisle, mais dans celle d'Alice et de Jasper aussi. J'étais un peu offensé que personne n'ait jugé bon de prévenir Rosalie.

Alice ne se rappelait pas avoir été humaine, donc elle ne savait pas si elle avait voulu avoir des enfants. Elle ne ressentait pas ce manque. Rosalie, si. Lorsqu'elle était humaine, Rose rêvait de trouver un mari aimant issu d'une bonne famille, et d'avoir deux ou trois charmants enfants. Ses enfants auraient été magnifiques, eux aussi, même si son mari avait été un troll. Mais même si elle s'était trouvé un mari plus qu'acceptable - si je pouvais me permettre - et qu'on était plus riche que ce dont elle aurait jamais pu rêver, Rosalie ne porterait jamais mon enfant. Elle ne porterait jamais l'enfant de personne. Aussi profond que soit son amour pour moi, je savais que ce manque la blessait. C'était une douleur dont elle n'avait franchement parlé qu'à Esme et moi, mais les autres en étaient tout de même conscients. J'étais énervé qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à nous prévenir. Un sentiment de calme se répandit sur nous, et Rosalie se détendit. Je me tournai à nouveau pour regarder ma famille qui était assise au fond - avec l'intention de lancer un regard noir à Jasper - et je vis la même expression triste sur les visages d'Edward et Bella. Je n'avais pas réfléchis aux implications de cette situation dans leur futur, et je pardonnai immédiatement Edward de ne pas m'avoir prévenu. Il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Alice croisa mon regard et murmura à nouveau. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas triste."

Mon regard passa de Bella à Edward avant de se poser à nouveau sur Rosalie. Je n'arrivai pas à voir comment un joyeux petit film parlant de bébés qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir ne serait _pas _triste, mais j'espérai qu'elle avait raison. Je me réconfortai en me disant qu'elle avait toujours raison.

Comme d'habitude, Alice avait _eu_ raison. Ce n'était définitivement pas un "joyeux petit film parlant de bébés" comme je l'avais craint. Le titre qui apparut à l'écran fut 'Les Joies de la Naissance." Ce fut la seule mention de joie de tout le film. La scène d'ouverture montrait une femme qui donnait la vie, mais elle n'avait pas l'air joyeuse. Elle avait plutôt d'être le monstre, ou peut-être même la victime d'un film d'horreur. La scène suivante fut celle d'un embryon. Ça ressemblait plus à un alien qu'à un bébé, bien moins humain que n'importe quel membre de ma famille. Le narrateur énonçait d'une voix monotone les changements dûs à la grossesse au cours des trimestres. Il passa ensuite à des choses si dérangeantes que je préférai ne même pas y penser. Finalement, on arriva à 'l'apogée' du film. La femme hurla et s'agita comme si elle agonisait, mais la voix du narrateur était toujours aussi plate comme s'il parlait de bactéries alimentaires.

"Le travail et l'accouchement peuvent être très douloureux pour la mère. Chaque nouvelle vie a un prix."

Je repensai à ma douloureuse transformation pour obtenir_ cette_ nouvelle vie et en conclu que le narrateur avait probablement raison.

Le film avait clairement été tourné dans le but de dissuader les filles d'avoir des rapports sexuels. L'accent avait été mis sur les neuf mois d'inconfort suivie par plusieurs heures de pure agonie. Il n'y avait aucun moment attendrissant montrant cette femme tenant son nouveau bébé avec une lueur aimante dans le regard. J'en fus vraiment reconnaissant.

Le film était fini, et Carlisle n'était toujours pas là. Heureusement, le Coach Clapp ne savait plus de quoi parler, donc il autorisa tout le monde à discuter à voix basse pendant quelques minutes. Rosalie ne parla _pas_ cependant, et je savais qu'elle pensait encore à ses rêves impossibles.

Trois rangs plus loin, j'entendis un léger reniflement. Je reconnus Lauren Mallory et mes sombres reflexions disparurent immédiatement. Je fis un sourire vicieux à Rosalie, un plan se formant rapidement dans mon esprit.

"Lauren et Connor craignent d'expérimenter bientôt "Les Joies de la Naissance", chuchotai-je d'une voix suffisamment basse pour que seule Rosalie puisse espérer m'entendre.

La jalousie dansa dans les yeux safran de Rose.

"Mais Alice dit que ce n'est pas le cas," lui assurai-je, en espérant faire ainsi disparaître l'amertume de ses yeux. Bien que Rose ne soit plus humaine depuis longtemps, elle savourait encore un bon petit scandale. Elle détestait déjà la fille Mallory de toutes façons. Edward avait laissé échapper que Lauren se trouvait plus belle que Rosalie. Comment pouvait-elle y _croire, _ça me dépassait, il n'y avait pas photo, et je me demandai parfois si Edward n'avait pas dit ça juste pour provoquer Rose. Elle était habituellement apathique envers les humains, mais son dégoût pour Lauren Mallory n'était surpassé que par son animosité envers Bella. Les yeux hantés de Rosalie brillèrent d'une lueur vicieuse, et elle se tourna pour me faire face, projetant sa voix de manière à ce que les rangs de derrière puissent l'entendre clairement.

"Et j'ai entendu dire que ces vergetures ne disparaissent jamais. Avoir de telles cicatrices est _presque _pire que de perdre définitivement sa silhouette." Ses yeux voyagèrent lentement de moi à Connor. Sa voix de velours pris un autre ton, un ton que je reconnus immédiatement. C'était sa voix 'prend moi', et elle m'était habituellement reservée. Ce gamin n'avait aucune chance. Elle captura ses yeux du regard, et laissa des flammes y brûler. "Avec un corps ruiné, vaut mieux oublié les bikinis, dégoûtant." Sans rompre le contact visuel, Rosalie croisa et décroisa plusieurs fois ses jambes, couvertes par cette jupe absurdément courte.

La mâchoire de Connor tomba, et le tissu de son jean se tendit visiblement. Lauren observa la bosse dans son pantalon avant de relever la tête vers ses yeux, choquée. Lorsqu'elle suivit son regard et vit Rosalie, le choc se transforma en outrage.

Lauren tira son sac de sous son siège et se leva pour partir. Elle lança un regard noir à Connor mais il était trop captivé par Rosalie.

"Ces deux minutes et demi de ma vie n'en valait _vraiment_ pas la peine !" siffla-t-elle avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte.

"Deux minutes et demi ?" La voix de Rosalie était toujours aussi séduisante, mais je pouvais y entendre une pointe de moquerie maintenant. "C'est...décevant."

Les flammes brûlant dans ses yeux s'éteignirent et elle se fit un plaisir de détourner le regard. Elle me fit un large sourire, posa sa main sur mon épaule et lança un dernier rapide coup d'oeil à Connor et Lauren. D'habitude, elle ne se comportait pas comme ça avec les humains, mais sa petite scène lui avait remonté le moral, donc je ne m'en plaignis pas.

Lauren s'était éloignée de quelques pas seulement lorsque Carlisle apparut dans l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta si brusquement que son sac continua le mouvement sans elle et cogna contre le bureau d'Eric Yorkie, faisant tomber son livre par terre. Je lus le titre alors qu'il glissait à mes pieds; un truc à propos de Donjons & Dragons. Quel loser. Il s'accroupit honteusement devant Rose pour récupérer son bouquin qui avait terminé sa course à quelques centimètres de ses talons aiguilles. Elle fit semblant de s'étirer et leva sa jambe pour ne l'arrêter qu'à quelques milimètres de la joue gauche d'Eric. Il se releva et secoua rapidement la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à son siège.

"Eric ?" ronronna Rosalie. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, visiblement abasourdi qu'elle connaisse son prénom. J'en fus un peu surpris moi-même. "Je trouve que les Flagelleurs Mentaux sont plutôt _impressionnant_," dit-elle en faisant un signe vers son livre. J'observai le titre plus attentivement. _Le Manuel Avancé des Monstres de Donjons & Dragons (Un Compendium Illustré : des Aasimars aux Zombies)_ Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Rosalie puisse connaître quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais ce qu'elle avait dit à Eric semblait avoir du sens.

"M-moi aussi," balbutia-t-il lamentablement.

Elle lui fit un sourire avant d'hocher la tête, lui signifiant ainsi son renvoi.

"Les Flagelleurs Mentaux ?" lui demandai-je.

"Crois-moi, Em. Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir."

"Mais comment _toi_ tu sais ? Je croyais connaître tous tes fétiches, est-ce que c'en est un nouveau ?"

"Ha ha." Le sarcasme dégoulinait dans sa voix. "Il arrêtait pas de les regarder pendant cette affreuse vidéo, et son coeur manquait un battement à chaque fois. Je suis certaine que ce sont ses _préférés._"

Bien sûr, Rosalie n'avait pas regardé cette stupide vidéo. Elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour ignorer les images du bébé si elle avait observé les humains avec autant d'attention.

"Dégueu," grimaçai-j. "Alors je n'aurais pas à m'habiller en flagelleur mental ce soir, hein ?" Je me moquai d'elle, vu que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire.

Elle me fixa avec le même regard qu'elle avait donné à Connor un peu plus tôt : de la passion à l'état pure et du désir brûlant dans ses yeux. Je l'admets, je répondis de la même façon que Connor. J'avais toujours du mal à me contrôler lorsque Rosalie était dans le coin.

Ses yeux parfaits quittèrent les miens et se posèrent sur mon entrejambe. Un sourire attirant apparut sur ses lèvres et elle releva délibérémment les yeux pour croiser à nouveau les miens.

"Non," me répondit-elle. "En fait, je suis terriblement désolée, mais je ne crois pas que tu feras _quoi que ce soit _ce soir. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. J'ai _vraiment _besoin d'installer ce turbo sur la M3."

Je grognai. Elle était diabolique, et je ne l'en aimais que plus pour ça.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux." Je jouai le jeu, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la nuit tout seul. La M3 ne serait _pas _la seule chose sur laquelle elle poserait ses mains ce soir. J'avais le même effet sur Rosalie qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle ne pouvait pas me résister non plus.

Pendant cette conversation, Eric Yorkie agrippa son livre pour dissimuler la bosse dans son pantalon et il se précipita hors du gymnase, passant à côté de Carlisle sans même le regarder. Je ressentis une vague de pitié pour les Flagelleurs Mentaux - quoi que ce soit - à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient endurer aux mains d'Eric.

Eric fut le seul à ignorer l'arrivée de Carlisle. Un choeur impromptu d'halètement résonna dans le gymnase lorsque la population femelle le vit. Je souris et fis un clin d'oeil amusé à Rose, heureux une fois de plus de ne posséder ni le don d'Edward, ni celui de Jasper. C'était suffisamment dérangeant d'imaginer les pensées que ces filles avaient envers mon père sans avoir à les entendre ou à les ressentir.

Carlisle regarda Mme Cope - qui se précipitait vers lui - et lui fis un sourire chaleureux. Il était tout aussi bizarre que nous autres, mais les humains semblaient toujours plus à l'aise avec lui. Je me demandai si le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment tué d'humains envoyait une impression différentes des notres aux gens, ou si c'était juste dû à la gentillesse qui brillait dans ses yeux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il arrivait à mettre les gens à l'aise presque aussi facilement que Jasper.

Il laissa Mme Cope se précipiter avant lui sur l'estrade pour se placer aux côtés du Coach Clapp, qui avait récuppéré son micro.

"Le Docteur Cullen a pris le temps - malgrès son emploi du temps très chargé - de venir ici pour vous parler aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ferez preuve d'autant de courtoisie envers lui que vous l'avez fait envers moi. Soyez silencieux maintenant, et écoutez."

Personne ne prêta attention à ce que le Coach Clapp disait, mais ils seraient pendus aux lèvres de Carlisle. Même Lauren Mallory, bien qu'enragée et effrayée, retournait à sa place. Elle ne voulait pas passer l'opportunité d'admirer le bon Docteur.

"Bonne après-midi." La voix de Carlisle résonna à travers le système audio, donnant l'impression qu'il était sous l'eau. "Je suis le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent déjà mes enfants."

Il nous sourit alors : à Rose et à moi devant, et ensuite à Alice, Jasper, Edward, et même Bella. Il se sentait coupable d'être là, j'en étais sûr. Ça m'allait; mais j'étais toujours un peu vexé qu'ils ne nous aient pas prévenu. Je notai mentalement de demander à Edward à quoi Carlisle avait pensé, plus tard. De tous les docteurs qu'il y avait en ville, pourquoi lui demander à lui ? Peut-être que le Coach Clapp appréciait Carlisle autant que sa femme appréciait Rosalie ?

"Le Coach Clapp m'a demandé de venir vous parler des différentes formes de contraception. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous suffisamment brillants pour comprendre pourquoi ce thème a été abordé précisemment maintenant. De grands évenements, tel le bal de fin d'année qui approche, provoquent souvent des rapprochements intimes. Je veux vous prévenir cependant de ne pas vous sentir obligées de faire quoi que ce soit simplement parce que votre petit-ami a dépensé de l'argent pour vous et vous a acheté un bouquet de fleurs. Un gentleman n'attend jamais rien en retour."

Tout le monde buvait les mots de Carlisle mais mon esprit dériva. Après tout, Rosalie et moi pourrions enseigner la sexualité. On avait essayé tout ce qui existait. Et les contraceptifs n'étaient pas quelque chose auquel nous devions penser. A la place, je réfléchissai à ce qui était prévu pour le lendemain.

Edward nous forçait tous à aller au Bal parce qu'il y emmenait Bella. Ça ne dérangeait aucun de nous, même si Rose prétendait que si, bien sûr. C'était une bonne excuse pour qu'elle puisse se montrer, et une excuse pour _je _puisse la regarder faire. Alice était extatique à l'idée de jouer à "Embellir Bella". Une Alice heureuse signifiait un Jasper heureux, donc je supposai que c'était tout bon pour nous tous. Belle ne serait probablement pas heureuse cependant. Elle ignorait tout de notre petit plan, et Edward nous avait interdit d'en parler devant elle. Je me demandai si le petit discours de Carlisle lui donnerait un indice. Je les entendis chuchoter doucement à l'arrière. Bella disputait Edward parce qu'il se moquait de Mike. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention au discours. Donc je supposais que le Bal serait toujours d'actualité.

Quand je prêtai à nouveau attention à Carlisle, il parlait des aspects negatifs de la pillule.

"Elles sont très efficace contre les grossesses, mais n'offrent aucune défense contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. La plupart de ces maladies peuvent être traitées, mais pas guéries. Vous vivrez avec la plupart de ces maladies jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, c'est donc une autre bonne raison de s'abstenir jusqu'au mariage.

Je mis un coup de coude joueur à Rosalie.

"On s'est marié suffisamment de fois pour que je puisse m'attendre à être chanceux après le bal, n'est-ce pas ?"

On allait au Bal demain soir et - gentleman ou pas - je m'attendais à un petit quelque chose après la soirée. D'après le brouhaha des coeurs battant dans la pièce, je supposai que de nombreux garçons avaient les mêmes attentes. Le coeur de Mike Newton commença à battre la chamade. Jessica Stanley, sa petite-amie, lui sourit, comme si elle s'attendait elle aussi à un peu d'action. Je me demandai si elle s'en tirerait mieux que la banane.

* * *

**Voilà, vous commencez probablement à avoir l'habitude maintenant, mais je le répète, j'enverrais un teaser du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui m'en feront la demande dans leurs reviews. Si je ne vois rien, je considérerais que vous n'en voulez pas !**

**Oh, et autre chose, je poste une nouvelle histoire aujourd'hui, plus sombre que celle-là, mais excellente. Elle s'appelle diamant brut. Allez-y jeter un coup d'oeil, on y découvre une petite Bella !**

_Prochain chapitre : Docteur Carlisle Capote_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Docteur Carlisle Capote

**Auteur : **MarcyJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humor/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à MarcyJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 : Docteur Carlisle Capote -**

_"Sont-ils vraiment énervés ?"_ Je ne formai ces mots que mentalement. Je n'avais pas besoin de les prononcer pour qu'il m'entende.

A l'autre bout du gymnase, je vis Edward, mon premier fils - et mon favori -, pencher légèrement la tête et hausser également les épaules. C'était une non-réponse; que je prenais comme un oui. Edward faisait seulement preuve de tact. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, en entendant mes pensées et ne nia pas.

Apparemment, ni Edward ni Alice n'avaient prévenu Emmett et Rosalie de mes obligations d'aujourd'hui. C'était mon jour de congé. _J'aurais_ dû être à la maison avec Esme, profitant d'un peu de temps libre avec la plus belle créature que Dieu ait jamais créé. Je _voulais _être à la maison avec Esme, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix.

Le Coach Clapp m'avait appelé dans la matinée. L'obstétricien qu'il attendait donnerait naissance à un bébé au lieu de donner une conférence. Si je ne venais faire ce discours, le Coach Clapp devrait appeler une sage-femme. J'avais immédiatement décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille leur expliquer les choses d'un point de vue médical plutôt que du point de vue romantique que cette femme aurait de la naissance. Rosalie l'aurait mal prit.

Je ne parlai que depuis quelques minutes lorsque le Coach Clapp attira mon attention pour me montrer sa montre et ensuite son estomac.

"Mais nous continuerons cette conversation après le déjeûner." Les chaises raclèrent le sol ciré alors que les étudiants se mettaient rapidement debout.

"Attendez !" cria le Coach Clapp pour couvrir le bruit. "Sur le chemin de la sortie, attrapez quelques post-it et un stylo. S'il vous plaît, prenez-les avec vous au déjeûner pour y écrire toutes les questions que vous seriez trop embarassé de demander à voix haute. Quand on reviendra au gymnase, il y aura une boîte à l'entrée où vous pourrez les y déposer. N'écrivez pas votre nom dessus si vous souhaitez rester anonyme."

_Fabuleux._ J'allais devoir répondre à des questions bien précises. J'avais prévu de tenir un discours politiquement correct. Cette suggestion pourrait me poser des problème. Rosalie me regarda avec une expression vicieuse sur le visage, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait me causer des problèmes. Le sourire amusé d'Emmett confirma mes soupçons. _Génial._

La plupart des humains quittèrent rapidement le gymnase, mais ma famille et Bella ne bougèrent pas. J'espérais pouvoir éviter une confrontation. Edward me fit un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête. Bella le regarda, exaspérée. Je savais par expérience à quel point les conversations silencieuses d'Edward pouvaient être frustrante. Son talent était une bénédiction et une malédiction pour nous tous.

Lentement, Edward aida Bella à se mettre sur ses pieds - ou plutôt, sur son pied - et la porta jusqu'à l'avant du gymnase. Alice et Jasper les suivirent silencieusement.

"Ne vas-tu donc pas féliciter Emmett ?" Un sourire hautain se forma sur les lèvres d'Edward.

"Okay," soupirais-je. "Je marche. Pourquoi dois-je le féliciter ?"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et le visage de Bella devint rouge vif.

"Pour avoir battu Mike Newton et g_agné_ ça." Edward fit un geste de la main vers la brouette située dans le coin de la pièce. Elle était remplie de préservatifs.

"Je peux les garder ?" Emmett était fou de joie. "T'es sûr ? Clapp n'a rien dit !"

Edward tapota son front. "Peut-être qu'il l'a dit là où _toi _tu ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Mais oui, c'est ta récompense pour ta victoire."

"Génial !" rayonna Emmett.

"Oui. Bien, excusez-nous, je dois emmener Bella à la cafétéria."

"Je n'ai pas faim." Bella mentait. Les grognements de son estomac la trahirent.

Le regard d'Edward voyagea de Bella à Jasper et il sourit. "Si, tu as faim, Bella. Tout le monde dans la pièce mourrait de faim à cause de Jasper. Je doute que la cafétéria ait suffisamment de nourriture pour tous les satisfaire."

"Non." Elle baissa les yeux sur son plâtre. "Je ne veux pas aller à la caféteria. Tout le monde y sera déjà."

Je ne compris pas le commentaire d'Edward au sujet de Jasper, mais je compris ce que Bella voulait dire. Pour quelqu'un ayant la grâce naturelle de Bella, ce serait comme faire ses débuts sur une scène de laquelle on tomberait à coup sûr.

"Alors autorise moi au moins à aller te chercher quelque chose à manger." Edward ne renoncerait pas et Bella le savait.

"Très bien." Elle le laissa l'aider à s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'Emmett au premier rang et elle le regarda ensuite se diriger vers la porte.

"Attend, Edward !" l'appela Alice. "Bella ne trouvera pas ça drôle."

Edward ne ralentit pas ni même ne fit signe d'avoir entendu Alice parler.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Qu'est-ce que je ne trouverais pas drôle ?"

"Il allait te ramener une banane." Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Rosalie.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un prendrait la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" demandai-je.

Alice commença alors à me raconter une histoire aux proportions épiques. J'entendis dire qu'Edward avait presque tué Mike Newton, qui avait ensuite fait face à Emmett dans un concours incluant des bananes et des préservatifs. J'en entendis ensuite bien plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité au sujet d'un dénommé Eric et de son_ Compendium de Donjons & Dragons._ Je compris que c'était lui qui avait quitté le gymnase lorsque j'étais arrivé. Il n'était pas revenu avant le déjeuner, et maintenant, j'espérai qu'il ne reviendrait pas du tout. Elle finit par me parler de Rosalie qui avait séduit le garçon aux monstres après avoir torturé un couple qui croyait qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé.

"Il semblerait que vous ayez eu une journée très intéressante," leur dis-je à tous.

"La journée commence seulement à être intéressante pour toi." Edward venait de revenir dans le gymnase en portant un plateau de nourriture - sans banane - pour Bella. "J'ai entendu leurs pensées à la caféteria. Ils te préparent quelques questions _inhabituelles_, se défiant mutuellement d'aborder les sujets les plus scandaleux."

_"Fabuleux,"_ soupirai-je. "Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans cette situation ?"

"Tu sais quoi..." La voix de Rosalie était moqueuse. "Je pense que j'ai moi-aussi quelques questions à poser au bon Docteur !" Elle se leva et fut devant la "boîte à question" en un battement de cils.

"Il ne répondra pas à ça !" s'exclamèrent Alice et Edward en même temps.

"Génial. Le duo omniscient à encore une fois frappé." De l'irritation brillait dans les yeux de Rosalie. "Est-ce que vous pourriez pas arrêter un peu de faire ça ? C'est _vraiment _irritant."

"Pas aussi irritant que de devoir entendre tes pensées," répliqua Edward.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Rosalie, rigola, mais notre amusement cessa net lorsque la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit, et qu'un garçons à la peau pâle et aux cheveux gras entra. Je reconnus Eric Yorkie, et grimaçai en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Oh. Désolé. Je mets juste ça dans la boîte." Il tira un petit post-it d'une page de son _Compendium des Monstres _et il le laissa tomber dans la boîte, avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la cafétéria.

Edward tremblait de rire.

"Quoi ? " demanda Bella, les yeux écarquillés.

"Bien, je suppose que tu gagnes après tout, Rose. Eric vient juste de soumettre la question à laquelle tu pensais, et puisque çà vient d'un étudiant, Carlisle_ devra_ répondre.

"J'ai une autre question, de toutes façons." Elle écrivit quelque chose sur un post-it et le laissa tomber dans la boîte. Emmett plaça un bras autour de sa taille, écrivant une question de sa main libre avant de placer son post-it dans la boîte à la suite du sien.

Emmett se tourna vers Edward. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu as entendu à la cantine ?"

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward. "Ben, au moins deux filles ont prévu d'inviter Carlisle au bal de fin d'année. Une va lui demander à quel âge il a perdu sa virginité, une autre va lui demander à quelle fréquence lui et Esme font 'la bête à deux dos', et plusieurs autres vont lui demander de 'jouer au docteur' avec elles."

Bella gloussa avant de prendre une grande inspiration, s'étouffant avec le morceau de pizza qu'elle mâchait.

En un instant, Edward l'avait relever, et je m'étais placé derrière elle pour lui faire la manoeuvre de Heimlich. Le morceau de pizza se délogea de sa gorge et atterrit sur le sol du gymnase avec un petit bruit.

"Beurk," marmonna Rosalie.

"Désolée." Le visage de Bella était à nouveau rouge vif. "Quelle idiote," se disputa-t-elle.

"Hey, Edward. Pourquoi _tu _n'as pas fait la manoeuvre de _Analèche_ toi-même ?" demanda Emmett.

Edward grogna. "Très amusant, Emmett."

"Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît," rigola Alice. "Je préfererais ne pas voir de 'Lèche Anale', merci beaucoup."

Personne n'eut l'opportunité de rire avec elle. Le corps étudiant, mené par Eric Yorkie, revint dans le gymnase. C'était un océan de petit post-it jaune. Je me résignais à vivre l'une des plus longues heures de ma longue non-vie.

Alice et Jasper retournèrent à leurs places au fond du gymnase, mais Edward fit rapidement disparaître le plateau de Bella et s'assit à côté d'elle au premier rang. Je suppose qu'elle se donnerait moins en spectacle en restant assise là, même si elle était maintenant bien plus visible qu'auparavant.

Les adolescents avaient des expressions allant de la nervosité à l'excitation en passant par l'anticipation. Une blonde semblait être sur le point de vomir, et je me demandai vaguement si c'était la fille qui croyait être enceinte.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, le Coach Clapp apporta la boîte et la déposa près du micro.

"Si vous voulez bien commencer, vous pourriez répondre aux questions d'abord avant de couvrir tout ce qui n'aura pas été abordé ensuite."

"Ça me va," répondis-je, même si ça ne m'allait _définitivement _pas. Je sentis une vague de calme se répandre dans la pièce, et mes yeux cherchèrent Jasper. Il me sourit innocemment. L'histoire de son petit jeu d'avant était toujours bien présente dans mon esprit. J'espèrais simplement qu'il n'envisageait pas de remettre ça.

Je mis ma main dans la boîte, en sortit un post-it et le lu silencieusement.

_Ma copine pense qu'elle est enceinte, mais j'ai mis un préservatif à chaque fois. Ça faisait quelques années que je les avais cependant. Ils peuvent pas, genre, être périmé, si ?_

"Notre première question concerne la durabilité des préservatifs, à savoir, ont-ils une date de péremption ou non."

J'entendis immédiatement un changement de rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire qui m'indiqua l'identité du garçon qui avait écrit cette question. Il était assis à côté de la blonde que j'avais remarqué plus tôt. Je pouvais dire, rien qu'en entendant _ses_ rythmes cardiaque et respiratoire, qu'elle n'était _pas _enceinte. Même au tout début, un embryon change clairement les rythmes physiologiques d'une femme. Enfin, clairement pour une personne telle que moi.

Je leur parlai brièvement des dates d'expiration et des effets d'une chaleur ou d'un froid extrême sur le latex. Je savais que mes explications avaient inquiété le garçon mais c'était une bonne chose. Ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts à être parents, donc les effrayer un peu ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Je ne répondis pas à la question suivante.

_Quelle est la taille de la plupart des hommes comparé à une banane ? Parce que la banane d'Emmett Cullen était ENORME. Je suis sûr que c'est la plus grosse banane que j'ai jamais vu._

Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture presque enfantine d'Emmett. Lorsqu'il entendit mes pensées, Edward trembla de rire. Il tendit le poing à devant Bella pour qu'Emmett tape dessus.

"Bien joué," chuchota-t-il.

Emmett hocha la tête et lui fit un large sourire.

Je replongeai à nouveau ma main dans le nid de vipère, et en sortit une autre question. Elle était un peu moins absurde que celle d'Emmett, mais elle était réelle.

_Est-ce que caresser mon dragon me rendra sourd, ou c'est juste quelque chose que ma grand-mère veut que je crois ?_

_'C'est une bonne chose que tu n'ais pas besoin de respirer,'_ envoyai-je mentalement à Edward. Il était sur le point de tomber de sa chaise tellement il riait.

En dissimulant mon irritation, je répondis à ma question.

"Non. Il n'y a aucun effet secondaire. Ce sont simplement des histoires propagées par les générations précédentes pour protéger leur idéal de pureté de l'époque." Cette époque me manquait. Lorsque j'étais jeune, aucun jeune homme convenable aurait poser une question concernant 'son dragon'. Je ne voulais pas continuer, mais mon devoir de Docteur surpassait mon désir de rester silencieux.

"En fait, c'est une alternative bien plus sûre que d'avoir des rapports sexuels lorsque vous n'avez pas de relation sérieuse. Vous n'avez besoin de vous inquiéter ni des grossesses, ni des MST si vous le faîtes tout seul." Oh Seigneur. Je venai vraiment de dire ça ?

Edward n'était plus le seul à rire maintenant. Tous les membres de ma famille était au bord de l'hystérie, et Bella avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Je fus incroyablement choqué lorsque je vis Eric Yorkie se lever, attraper son _Compendium des Monstres, _et se rendre _encore une fois _dans les toilettes. Je supposai que c'était pour fêter le fait que son ouïe n'en souffrirait pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait _pas _chez ce gamin ?

Une expression dégoûtée apparut sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il regardait Eric partir et je fus heureux de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

_'Au moins, il a une vie sexuelle, même si elle est solitaire,' _songeai-je à l'attention d'Edward. Il me répondit par un regard noir.

Edward avait eu raison. La question suivante que je sortis de la boîte concerna en effet mes habitudes sexuelles avec ma femme. Je ne la lus pas à voix haute, mais annonçai que je ne répondrais à aucune question personnelle. Il n'y avait que quelques questions dans la boîte qui ne _me _concernait pas. Au cours des quelques minutes suivantes, je couvris une multitude de sujets, allant de la perte de virginité au bon moment de la journée pour prendre la pilule, en passant par - que Dieu me vienne en aide - la meilleure manière de mesurer son sexe pour savoir quelle taille de préservatifs choisir. Réflexion faite, les feux de l'enfer de ma transformation en vampire avait été moins tourmentant que cette après-midi. Mais c'était presque fini.

Le Coach Clapp me rejoignit et se pencha sur le micro.

"Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît, montrez votre reconnaissance au Docteur Carlisle Capote pour avoir prit le temps de venir nous parler aujourd'hui, malgré son emploi du temps très chargé."

La pièce devint silencieuse. Les humains ne faisaient plus aucun bruit, fixant le Coach Clapp d'un air ébahi, qui apparemment n'avait pas réalisé que sa langue avait fourché.

_Fabuleux,_ songeai-je à nouveau. Ma famille allait m'appeler Docteur Carlisle Capote pour les cent prochaines années.

Finalement, quelques étudiants commencèrent à rire. Un garçon blond, assis derrière Bella dit "Oui. Merci beaucoup, Docteur Capote."

Emmett et Edward se tournèrent tous les deux pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais Rosalie fut la première à attaquer.

"Ignores Mike. Il souffre clairement d'une envie de banane."

* * *

**Okay, un peu de blabla maintenant.**

**Tout d'abord, j'ai posté une nouvelle histoire hier, elle s'appelle 'Te sauver.' Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous ne l'avait pas encore fait.**

**Ensuite, j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil, et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre opinion.**

**Enfin, j'ai décidé de tenter quelque chose de différent, étant donné que cette histoire est complètement traduite, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous poster les trois chapitres restant un peu plus vite. Si je reçois du soutien... Donc si je reçois 25 reviews ou plus pour ce chapitre, je vous posterai le prochain plus tôt. Disons, à l'instant où j'aurais reçu une quantité de reviews que v-2 considérera comme suffisante.^^ Si c'est pas le cas, pas de souçis, le prochain chapitre sera là dimanche prochain, comme prévu, okay ?**

**Oh, et comme d'hab, un teaser à ceux qui me le demanderont^^**

_Prochain chapitre : Sex' Edward_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Sex'Edward

**Auteur : **MarcyJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humor/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à MarcyJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

****- Chapitre 4 : Sex Edward** **(1) -**

Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre jour scolaire qui ait été aussi terrible pour moi que celui-çi - le premier jour de Bella à Forks était le seul à avoir été pire. Peu importe les efforts que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à transformer les voix incessantes qui résonnaient dans mon esprit en un ronronnement monotone. Même si j'avais l'habitude que les filles de cette école stupide fantasment sur mes frères et moi, et que j'avais appris depuis longtemps à les faire taire efficacement, je n'arrivais pas à faire taire leurs pensées concernant Carlisle. Elles atteignaient un nouveau niveau particulièrement dérangeant. Il était - dans leurs esprits - un adulte, ce qui augmentait leur excitation, et elles s'imaginaient lui faire des choses qui étaient illégales dans la plupart des états. Elles aimaient les hommes plus âgés, c'était plutôt clair maintenant. Je me demandai à quelle vitesse mourrait leurs fantasmes, si elles apprenaient qu'il était assez vieux pour être le grand-père du Coach Clapp, le rétro était à la mode, mais pas à ce point là.

Carlisle - ou le Docteur Carlisle Capote, comme nous l'appellerions désormais - essaya de quitter le gymnase mais échoua. Mme Cope lui courut après et commença une conversation sur la météo. La plupart des conversations mentionnant la météo à Forks consistait en

_"Pfiou. Qu'est-ce qu'il pleut,"_ suivit par,

_"Ouais, ça c'est sûr."_ Il y avait rarement quoi que ce soit d'autre à dire sur le sujet, mais Mme Cope semblait vouloir prolonger leur tête-à-tête pour aussi longtemps que possible. Ses propos n'étaient que des banalités, mais ses pensées étaient suffisamment sauvages pour rivaliser avec celles des adolescentes les plus soumises à leurs hormones. Je me sentais embarassée pour Carlisle en entendant la direction qu'avait pris les pensées des filles (et de Mme Cope), mais j'était content que lui, au moins, ne puisse pas les entendre.

Je posai mes yeux sur Bella et lui souris dans une tentative de distraire mon esprit des bombardements d'images et d'idées qui flottaient dans l'air. Son esprit était à la fois le seul que je ne pouvais pas entendre et le seul que je souhaitai par-dessus tout entendre. Au moins, _elle_ ne déshabillait pas Carlisle mentalement.

Mes propres pensées me surprirent...elle ne le faisait _pas_...n'est-ce pas ? Non. Bien sûr que non...c'était ridicule...n'est-ce pas ? Elle répondit à mon sourire, et je vis que ses yeux chocolats ne voyaient que _moi._ Je me sentis stupide mais soulagé. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais je me sentais tout de même rassuré de sentir ses yeux sur moi, et non pas sur mon père. Il n'y avait que Bella qui pouvait me rendre aussi incertain.

_Oh, merde ! Est-ce que je viens de l'appeller le Docteur Carlisle Capote ?_ pensa le Coach Clapp. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi aujourd'hui ? _Ce loufoque était toujours devant le micro, une expression choquée bien visible sur son visage fatigué.

"Puisqu'il ne vous reste que vingt minutes avant la fin des cours d'aujourd'hui, ce serait inutile de vous renvoyer en classe. Vous pouvez parler, faire vos devoirs, lire un livre - vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez - tant que vous restez assis jusqu'à la sonnerie."

Je regardai Eric Yorkie sortir son _Compendium des Monstres_ de sous son bureau. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur une bête avec des tentacules qu'il venait de découvrir dans le livre. Je savais ce qu'il préparait, et je ne pensai vraiment pas que c'était ce qu'avait eu le Coach Clapp en tête lorsqu'il avait suggéré de 'lire un livre.' Ses pensées étaient encore pire que celles des filles qui continuaient à déshabiller Carlisle. Je frissonnai et lui tournai le dos alors que se levait et sortait, encore une fois, du gymnase sans même demander l'autorisation.

Carlisle avait finalement réussi à échapper à Mme Cope, et disparut par la porte avec du soulagement plein l'esprit. Une fois qu'il fût partit, les fantasmes dérangeants de la pièce commencèrent à faiblir, et les quelques pensées _non _focalisées sur ma famille attirèrent mon attention.

_Peut-être que Connor me conduira à Port Angeles pour acheter un test de grossesse ce soir. Je ne veux pas que la pharmacienne Mlle Kelly me reconnaisse et en parle à mes parents. _Lauren Mallory se vautrait toujours dans sa peur du scandale qui suivrait si le test était positif.

Les pensées de Connor était encore plus superficielles que celles de Lauren. _Tout l'argent que j'ai dépensé pour le Bal est gâché. Je n'obtiendrais plus rien de Lauren maintenant. Si elle est enceinte, elle sera trop inquiète, et si elle n'est l'est pas, elle sera trop prudente. _Je reniflai. Il n'envisageait les implications d'une grossesse que parce ça risquait d'affecter sa vie sexuelle, et elle ne pensait qu'à sa réputation. Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Au moins, Bella ne serait jamais tourmentée par une telle situation. Non, elle devrait juste s'inquiéter au sujet de vampires affamés et d'un petit ami qui pourrait la tuer accidentellement dans un moment de passion.

Sans prévenir, des fantasmes réapparurent dans le gymnase. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir qui était à l'origine de cette vague et je trouvais Alice et Jasper au fond de la pièce entrain de se regarder dans les yeux. J'avais entendu suffisamment des pensées de Jasper pour savoir qu'il était uniquement concentré sur Alice et qu'il était complètement inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur toutes les personnes présentes. Je me tournai vers ma douce et innocente Bella. Elle me fixait à nouveau; une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur que je reconnus comme le feu qui brûlait toujours dans ses yeux lorsque je l'embrassai et qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Alors, elle était elle-aussi excitée. Pour la millionème fois, je souhaitai pouvoir lire ses pensées. Je devais faire sortir Jasper, et rapidement. Même _ma _retenue ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps si Bella continuait de me regarder comme ça. Ignorer les réactions que son sang et son corps provoquaient en moi alors qu'elles fusionnaient devenait terriblement impossible.

"Alice," sifflai-je. Même depuis le fond du gymnase elle m'entendit mais elle m'ignora et continua à fixer Jasper, un petit sourire sulfureux apparaissant sur ses lèvres. "_Alice !"_ Ma voix fut plus sèche cette fois, et sa tête tourna rapidement, ses yeux me demandant pardon.

Elle tira sur le bras de Jasper et il se leva, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Sans un mot, ils sortirent du gymnase comme venait de le faire Eric Yorkie - sans prendre la peine de demander la permission au Coach Clapp et avec la même intention - sauf qu'ils seraient à deux, eux.

Même si Jasper était partit, je voulais toujour Bella plus que je ne l'aurais dû, mais je ne pouvais pas l'avoir comme ça...jamais. Peu importe ce que Bella ou Alice me disaient, je ne lui volerai pas son âme...si ? Je clignai des yeux et essayais de m'éclaircir les pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un tel débat interne, j'avais plein de temps pour ça lorsque je regardai Bella dormir...

"Dînons-nous toujours avec Charlie ce soir ?" Je fis de mon mieux pour que ma voix soit naturelle. Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question, bien sûr. Charlie et moi avions partagé de nombreuses conversations privées au cours des dernières semaines. Il conspirait avec moi pour que je puisse emmener Bella au Bal. Il trouvait cela amusant, même s'il m'avait prévenu que Bella ne serait pas aussi amusée que lui. Ses mises en garde ne m'inquiétaient pas outre-mesure. Après tout, j'avais des informations que Charlie n'avait pas; les visions d'Alice m'avaient assuré que, à la fin, Bella serait heureuse d'être venue à cette fête avec moi. C'était tout ce que j'avais eu besoin d'entendre.

Bella rigola. "Techniquement, _ je_ vais dîner avec Charlie ce soir. Tu seras assis à table à faire semblant d'aimer mes spaghetti. A moins que tu ne _veuilles_ manger avec nous. Je n'avais pas prévu de servir du puma vivant, mais j'ai toujours le temps de changer le menu," me dit-elle en me lançant un regard amusé.

Sa provocation nonchalante me surprit, comme toujours. "Non, merci. Comment pourrais-je résister aux talents légendaires de la cuisinière Swan ? Faire semblant de manger des spaghetti ira."

"Comme tu voudras."

Mon esprit se tourna soudainement vers les pensées d'un humain que j'avais desespérément tenté de bloquer toute la journée.

_Saint Gandalf ! _pensa Eric Yorkie. "Occupé !" cria-t-il à Alice et Jasper, qui venait juste de le surprendre avec son compendium bien aimé dans les toilettes. Je grimaçai involontairement à cette image.

"Désolée," dit-elle, désinvolte, avant de refermer la porte. _Ce garçon va souffrir demain. Mais le placard à fourniture devrait être vide..._ Je fis taire les pensées d'Alice aussi rapidement que possible. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui allait suivre, et je n'avais pas ma chaîne hi-fi pour couvrir leurs bruits.

"Goal !" me dit Emmett.

Bella le regarda avec curiosité, la confusion faisant apparaître une petite ride entres ses magnifiques sourcils. Aussi observatrice qu'elle puisse être, elle n'avait pas l'ouïe surdéveloppée que ma famille possédait, et donc, elle n'avait pas entendu Jasper et Alice briser la serrure du placard à fourniture comme Emmett et moi l'avions entendu. Ses pensées étaient apparemment focalisées sur notre dîner avec Charlie.

"Tu aimes les spaghetti ?" demanda-t-elle à Emmett, apparemment convaincue qu'elle ne comprenait pas la blague, ce qui, bien sûr, était le cas.

"Des spaghetti ?" demanda Emmett, tout aussi confus que Bella. "Ils utilisent des spaghetti ? C'est nouveau...et un peu dégoûtant. Très dégoûtant, en fait, surtout si ça vient de la cantine."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lançais un regard exaspéré à Emmett. "Parlons d'autre chose, s'il vous plaît." Sur la liste des choses dont je ne voulais pas parler avec Bella, les évènements olympiques qui se passaient en ce moment-même dans le placard à balai était dans mon top cinq.

"Oh. Ne sois pas si prude, _Sex Edward,_" caqueta Emmett.

Génial. Donc ça recommençait. De temps à autre, mes frères m'appelaient soit 'Sex Ed' soit 'Special Ed', en fonction de leurs humeurs. On pourrait croire que deux vampires ayant leur âge et leur expérience pourraient trouver un surnom plus original, mais ils utilisaient obstinément les mêmes depuis des décennies, prouvant que même des centenaires pouvaient rester de grands enfants.

"Sex Edward ?" Le sourire de Bella étira son visage parfait. Elle luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais elle était sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

"Ou juste Sex Ed,"dit Emmett avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage, tout en hochant la tête avec animation.

Le rire parfait de Bella emplit l'air autour de moi. Même si je détestais ce surnom enfantin, il n'y avait pas de plus beau son au monde que le rire enjoué de Bella. Je souris malgré moi.

_Ouch._ Les pensées d'Alice pénétrèrent dans mon esprit. "Jasper, fais attention à cette raquette de tennis. Elle n'est pas faite pour aller là !" dit-elle, suffisamment fort pour que ceux avec une ouïe sur-développée puisse l'entendre.

"Oh, Alice." Emmett secoua la tête et rigola.

"Alice ?" Bella se tourna pour regarder à l'arrière du gymnase. Quand elle vit qu'Alice et Jasper n'étaient plus à leurs places, elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. "Où sont-ils allé ?"

Emmett répondit avant que je n'en ai l'occasion. "Ils _jouent _au tennis."

Bella regarda par la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux courts de tennis de l'école. Elle cligna les yeux avant de se tourner vers Emmett. "Je ne les vois pas ?"

"Pas que t'en ai envie," dis-je brusquement, déterminé à empêcher Emmett de lui expliquer. Je savais ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, et je préférai que Bella n'entende pas ça.

"Mais..."

"C'est un match privé." C'était la seule explication que j'accepterai de lui donner.

La compréhension envahit le visage de Bella. "Oh."

"Et la raquette de tennis est la grande gagnante pour le moment," ajouta Emmett. "Mais je pense qu'Alice va gagner à la fin, tant que Jasper continueras à envoyer ses balles dans le filet."

Le corps de Bella réagit à son embarras comme il le faisait toujours. Son sang parfumé monta dans ses joues et elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur la surface plane de son bureau. J'avais encore plus conscience de sa présence dans de tels moments que d'habitude, conscient de tous mes désirs. Le feu dans ma gorge combattait le feu dans mon corps, un duel de désirs, menaçant de me submerger.

"Ça suffit, Emmett," grognai-je.

"Cullen !" cria le Coach Clapp. Emmett et moi, on se tourna tous les deux pour le fixer. "Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ici une minute ?"

"Moi ou toi ?" me demanda Emmett.

"Toi," grimaçai-je en lui faisant signe d'y aller. J'étais heureux d'avoir une diversion temporaire, mais je m'attendai à ce que ça ne fasse qu'empirer la situation. "C'est l'heure pour toi d'aller réclamer ta récompense pour ta victoire."

"Génial." Emmett se précipita à la rencontre du Coach Clapp. Je tournai à nouveau toute mon attention vers Bella et prenait sa fragile main dans la mienne. Les battements de son coeur traversaient mon corps comme une batterie, réallumant la flamme dans ma gorge.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça," m'excusai-je, et j'utilisai ma main libre pour caresser sa mâchoire. La batterie joua plus vite. "Donc, si tu fais des spaghetti ce soir, est-ce qu'on a besoin d'aller au magasin ?"

"Déjà fait. Il faut bien que je m'_occupe _quand tu pars chasser." Elle retroussa les lèvres. "Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'aller au magasin ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. J'avais prévu de faire un pudding à la banane, mais..." Nos yeux à tous les deux se posèrent sur Mike Newton, qui écoutait parler Jessica Newton avec une expression de profond ennui sur le visage.

"Ouais," acquièscai-je. "Pas de bananes."

On releva tous les deux la tête lorsqu'Emmett sautilla jusqu'à nous pour reprendre sa place. Il poussa Rosalie du coude, la sortant de ses pensées dans lesquelles elle se voyant absolument éblouissante dans la robe qu'elle avait choisi pour le lendemain. "Votre champion est revenu, ma douce dame."

Rosalie leva les yeux aux ciel et se replongea dans la contemplation de sa propre perfection.

Les pensées d'Emmett, cependant, étaient différentes.

"Pas moyen," le prévins-je.

"Aw ! Allez, il n'y a pas assez de place dans la voiture de Rose."

"De la place pour quoi ?" demanda Bella, frustrée comme toujours que je réponde aux pensées de quelqu'un.

"Pour mes trophés," répondit fièrement Emmett en pointant ses préservatifs du doigts, comme un petit garçon parlerait de son chiot. "On est à quatre dans la voiture de Rose, alors que vous n'êtes que deux dans la Volvo. Je les mettrais sur le siège arrière. Vous ne les remarquerez même pas, je vous le promets. Je les récupérerais dès que tu seras à la maison."

"Pas moyen," répondis-je sévèrement. La sonnerie finale accentua mon propos, et tous les occupants du gymnase se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Emmett fit un clin d'oeil à Bella et se dirigea ensuite vers sa brouette remplie de préservatifs.

J'aidai rapidement Bella à se lever - peut-être même un peu trop rapidement - et la portai presque hors du gymnase. Je voulais prendre Emmett de vitesse, mais ce ne serait pas une tâche facile avec Bella. Je devrais faire attention à ne pas aller trop vite afin de ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention des humains. Heureusement, leurs pensées étaient toujours fixées sur l'amusement et l'embarras dont ils avaient été témoins aujourd'hui, et ils ne payaient que très peu d'attention à moi et à mon fardeau réticent. Ou plutôt, ils nous _avaient _prêter très peu d'attention.

"Non ! Non ! Non !" criai-je à Emmett. J'essayai de faire passer doucement Bella de l'autre côté de mon corps, mais ce fus trop tard. Emmett poussa la brouette devant moi à toute vitesse et attrapa Bella par la taille. Il l'installa doucement sur le sommet de la pile de préservatifs, me faisant grogner.

"Un petit tour ?" demanda Emmett en imitant l'accent anlgais de Carlisle avant de traverser le parking en direction de ma voiture.

Le visage de Bella devint d'un rouge vif choquant et ses articulations blanchirent lorsqu'elle agrippa les bords de la brouette. Les élèves présent dans le parking furent tout aussi surpris que Bella de voir Emmett se transformer en chauffeur.

_Dégoûtant. Est-ce que tous les Cullen s'occupent d'elle maintenant ?_ songea Jessica Stanley avec jalousie.

_Qu'est-ce que Cullen fout avec cette brouette ? Il ferait mieux de ne pas faire tomber Bella. Attend...est-ce que c'est la brouette qui...Oh merde ! _Les pensées surprotectrices de Mike se transformèrent en embarras lorsqu'il réalisa que le moyen de transport de Bella était celui-là même qui prouvait son incompétence.

Je leur courais en vain après, en vain parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de les rattraper. Emmett était déjà trop loin. J'aurais pu les rejoindre facilement, mais pas sans établir un nouveau record mondial pour le 100 mètres, et on avait déjà suffisamment attirer l'attention sur le clan Cullen pour la journée. Emmett recevrait son châtiment plus tard, c'était clair et net. L'un des avantages de l'immortalité était que j'avais tout mon temps pour préparer ma vengeance.

J'arrivai à la Volvo quelques secondes à peine après mon frère et mon amour. Je la sortis de cette ridicule brouette et la pris dans mes bras. Certains des emballages restèrent collés au jean et au haut de Bella. Je les enlevai frénétiquemment et les laissai tomber à mes pieds. _Emmett n'aura qu'à les ramasser,_ songeai-je amèrement.

_Je vais juste les mettre à l'arrière._ Les pensées d'Emmett résonnèrent dans mon esprit. "Je vais juste les mettre à l'arrière." Sa voix résonna une demi-seconde après ses pensées. Même lorsque j'étais en colère après Emmett, comme c'était le cas maintenant, ses pensées étaient toujours rafraîchissante pour moi. C'était vraiment rare que quelqu'un dise exactement ce qu'il pensait. Emmett était la personne qui se censurait le moins.

Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager et versa le contenu de l'infâme brouette sur le plancher de la voiture. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher, mais pas sans lâcher Bella. Suite à son trajet en brouette, son coeur battait la chamade, son sang parcourait ses veines bien trop vite et son souffle était haletant. Elle sentait encore meilleure dans cet état. C'était mon côté masochiste qui m'empêchait de la reposer. Son odeur - si formidable et si terrible à la fois - était plus importante que les centaines de préservatifs qui ferait le trajet du retour avec nous.

_Dis à Emmett qu'il a trente seconde avant que je ne le fasse courir jusqu'à la maison._

Les pensées de Rosalie interrompirent mes propres sombres réflexions. Je regardai derrière moi et fus surpris de constater que Jasper et Alice étaient déjà installé à l'arrière de la M3. Leurs pensées étaient plus que satisfaites suite à leur petite escapade extra-scolaire et ils planifiaient déjà un match retour lorsqu'ils seraient à la maison. Emmett avait eu raison, avec la perte de contrôle de Jasper, Alice a_vait _gagné. Deux fois.

"Rosalie est sur le point de te laisser ici, Emmett. Et je me dois de te dire que je ne te ramènerais pas si elle part."

"Rabat-joie," marmonna-t-il. "Bye Bella." Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "A plus tard, Sex Ed !"

Je soupirai. Le petit corps de Bella était agité d'un rire silencieux alors qu'elle me laissait l'aider à s'asseoir dans la voiture.

Je me glissai rapidement derrière le volant et fis tourner le moteur de la Volvo. Le rythme cardiaque de Bella ralentissait maintenant, mais dans le cocon qu'était le véhicule, la fragrance de son sang m'intoxiquait, étouffant tous mes sens. Le venin coulait dans ma bouche et le feu dans ma gorge s'emplifia. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête de respirer.

"Alors, aujourd'hui, c'était...différent," me taquina Bella. "Je n'avais jamais vu ta famille faire autant parler d'elle."

"Je pensais qu'on faisait _toujours _parler de nous," répliquai-je, sans reprendre mon souffle.

"Ben oui. Mais pas aussi ouvertement, ni volontairement."

Je m'autorisai à lui faire un sourire en coin. "On a pas été les seuls à faire parler de nous. Mike Newton a lui aussi fait son petit spectacle." Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de respirer maintenant, où je devrais rester silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée. Son odeur était à la fois un parfum et un poison.

"Oui, mais c'était l'oeuvre de Jasper, donc ça ne compte pas. Et qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Eric ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir comme ça, c'était....ben, bizarre."

"Tu l'as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? C'était dégoûtant, mais je dois bien admettre que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute."

"Jasper ?" me demanda Bella avec amusement.

"Jasper est en partie responsable, mais il a affecté _tout le monde_ comme ça, et Eric a été le seul à faire des aller-retours jusqu'aux toilettes. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au nouvel antihistaminique qu'il a prit ce matin, et à quel point il se sentait bizarre depuis. Il avait toujours les symptômes de son allergie, donc je pense qu'il a prit les mauvais médicaments."

Bella me regarda d'un air absent. "Antihistaminique ?"

"Je pense qu'il a peut-être accidentellement pris les pilules de viagra de son père," dis-je prudemment.

"Oh !" haleta Bella. "Bah, c'est rassurant. Au moins, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas naturellement comme ça ! Et c'est quoi ce livre bizarre qu'il a trimbalé toute la journée ?"

"Oh, Bella. Tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir. Il n'y a rien de naturel là-dedans."

"Alors..." hésita Bella, en fronçant les sourcils. "A quoi est-ce que tu pensais quand Jasper...euh...affectait tout le monde ?"

Venait-elle vraiment de me demander ça ? "Je pensais à toi, bien sûr...et à Mike Newton."

"Mike ?" Elle avait l'air abasourdie.

"Non, non ! Pas comme ça ! Je pouvais entendre ce que Mike pensait, et ça a été très difficile pour moi de ne pas sauter par dessus les rangées de bureau nous séparant pour..."

"Oh. Je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas fait." Bella sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais elle soupira à nouveau et détourna le regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ?" J'espérai qu'elle n'était pas fâchée par mes pensées meurtrières envers Newton.

"Je me sens un peu insultée, Edward. T'étais là, pensant aux meilleurs moyens de blesser Mike, et moi j'étais assise à côté de toi, entrain de penser à toutes les choses qu'on aurait pu faire si tu n'avais pas stoppé ma transformation dans le studio de danse." Elle devint toute rouge, et son rythme cardiaque couvrit tous les autres sons.

Sans même réfléchir, je pris une profonde inspiration dont mes poumons n'avaient pas besoin, et la combinaison de la révélation de Bella et de l'odeur de son sang me fit perdre le contrôle de mes sens pendant un instant. J'écrasai mon pied sur la pédale de frein, faisant piler la voiture, et faisant voler les préservatifs dans toute la voiture. Je repris mes esprits suffisamment vite pour lancer mon bras devant Bella, l'empêchant ainsi de traverser le pare-brise.

Je tournai prudemment dans l'allée de Bella, n'osant toujours pas parler. La voiture de Charlie était garée à sa place habituelle; il était rentré en avance. J'entendis ses pensées alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour nous accueillir.

_Conduis comme un dingue. S'en fous que je sois un flic._

"Salut, Edward," me dit-il. Je lui retournai son salut et fit le tour de la voiture pour aider Bella à en sortir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, deux douzaines de présevatifs tombèrent aux pieds de Charlie.

Bella, qui avait déjà les joues d'un rouge vif, rougit encore plus. Son souffle se fit haletant, et je craignis qu'elle n'hyperventile. J'avais à nouveau arrêté de respirer, essayant de dominer le monstre qui s'éveillait en moi. Je savais qu'on allait avoir droit à une mise au point de Charlie et à un dîner très gênant.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, papa," s'étrangla Bella.

Charlie ne dit rien, mais il se pencha en avant et ramassa un préservatif qui avait atterrit sur son pied.

_Seigneur, j'espère bien que non,_ songea-t-il. Il fit tourner le préservatif dans ses doigts et il étudia le papier brillant avec attention. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec fermeté et inquiétude. Sa pensée suivante me surprit complètement...

_Goût banane ?_

**(1) Jeu de mot, en anglais, éducation sexuelle se dit Sex Ed.**

**

* * *

**

**Ouah, on dirait que vous vouliez vraiment lire ce chapitre plus rapidement. On recommence ? Si je reçois entre 30 et 40 reviews, je vous posterais le prochain. Sinon, vous l'aurez dimanche comme prévu^^**

**Comme d'hab, un teaser à ceux qui m'en feront la demande^^**

_Prochain chapitre : Charlie et les contraceptifs_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Charlie et les contraceptifs

**Auteur : **MarcyJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humor/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à MarcyJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 5 : Charlie et les contraceptifs -**

Je fixai le spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux avec la bouche grande ouverte. Mes yeux voyagèrent rapidement du papier brillant du présevatif goût banane que je tenais, au visage rouge vif de ma fille, en passant par le visage à l'expression calme et légèrement surprise de _ce garçon_. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la quantité de présevatifs qui tombaient de _sa _voiture dans _mon _allée, ils restèrent fixés dessus. Je clignai rapidement des yeux, souhaitant stupidement que tous ces préservatifs disparaissent.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ma petite fille ?_

Sans le vouloir - sans même réaliser ce que je faisais - je m'étais rapproché de ce garçon,_ Edward_ . Ma main se leva pour - honnêtement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. L'attraper ? Le frapper ? Dans ma rage, j'avais dû mal calculer la distance entre nous. Il était soudainement à un mètre de là où j'aurais juré qu'il était juste une seconde auparavant. Ca valait probablement mieux. Le chef de la police ne devrait vraiment pas attaquer les gens; c'était le meilleur moyen de devenir l_'ancien _chef de la police. Ma tête tournait, je n'entendai plus rien d'autre que le sang qui battait à mes tempes. Ma colère submergeait mon côté rationnel d'un chouïa. Mais là encore, je _tenais_ un préservatif au goût de banane et il y avait une pile d'emballage de préservatifs qui venait de tomber de la voiture du petit-copain de ma fille. S'attendait-on vraiment à ce que j'agisse ou réfléchisse rationellement ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin d'essayer de me calmer, puis j'en pris une autre. Ca n'aidait pas. J'avais crû que je commençais à me faire à ce truc d'être le parent responsable, mais apparemment, il me restait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Renée m'avait envoyé des livres après l'histoire de Phoenix, je me demandai ce qu'ils me conseilleraient. J'ignorais ce qu'ils pourraient suggérer, mais je savais ce que _je _voulais faire. _Je_ voulais tirer mon pistolet de son holster et terrifier ce gamin avec. Une expression choquée apparut sur son visage avant de disparaître si rapidement que je me demandai si je n'avais pas rêvé. Immédiatement, je me sentis coupable d'avoir envisagé une telle chose. Menacer un gamin de mon flingue ? Après tout, il _était _toujours un gamin. Heureusement, cette scène ne s'était déroulée que dans mon esprit, et n'avait pas prit vie dans mon allée. A moins qu'il ne lise dans les esprits, Edward ne saurait jamais qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort. C'était une bonne chose, au moins, mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'étais supposé faire maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous...je veux dire...qu'est-ce que...pourquoi ces..." balbutai-je. "Pourquoi ?" réussis-je à demander en m'étranglant.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. C'est l'idée que mon frère se fait d'une blague." La voix d'Edward avait une cadence si parfaite qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il chantait ses excuses.

"Pourquoi ?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. _N'étais-je pas intelligent aujourd'hui ?_

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Son sens de l'humour est très différent du mien."

J'essayai de trouver une réponse sarcastique à cela, mais je ne trouvai rien de percutant - c'était la spécialité de Bella, ça - donc je décidai que continuer à le regarder de travers devrait suffire.

Les yeux d'Edward croisèrent les miens avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard, fixant l'horizon.

_Ha ! Le garçon ploie sous la pression. Quel genre d'homme ne peux pas soutenir ton regard ? Un petit garçon effrayé, voilà quel genre d'homme !_

Un sourire moqueur apparut alors sur les lèvres d'Edward, et il fit demi-tour pour me faire face. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. Il n'y avait rien de différent dans son comportement. Il était aussi formel et poli que d'habitude - un comportement qui me donnait constamment l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Mon corps réagit de la même manière que les rares fois où j'avais été réellement en danger. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra, et mon souffle se fit court et insuffisant. Je réalisai soudainement qu'il y avait quelque chose de menaçant chez le petit-ami de ma fille. Mon corps me criait DANGER ! - et non pas le danger de 'hey, j'ai prévu de prendre la virginité de ta fille unique'. Ce fus ridicule mais je restai là, figé, mon regard plongé dans celui de cet adolescent.

Je ne saurais pas dire exactement combien de temps on resta, à nous fixer, avant que son rire ne résonne dans l'air et qu'il ne commence à rassembler tous les préservatifs qui étaient tombés en une petite pile bien nette.

"Un témoin arrive," dit-il sans me regarder.

Je regardai la route mais ne vis aucune voiture approcher. Je ne pouvais même pas entendre le ronronnement d'un moteur au loin.

_Hah ! Il a juste trouvé une excuse pour arrêter de me regarder. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part d'avoir crû que ce garçon était dangereux. Je l'intimide clairement. Et il fait bien d'avoir peur._

Ce stupide moqueur réapparut sur les lèvres de ce garçon alors qu'il finissait de rassembler les préservatifs et qu'il se tournait à nouveau pour croiser mon regard.

"Cela vous dérangerait-il que je les mette dans votre poubelle ?"

Je restai stupidement là pendant un moment, sans savoir - une fois de plus - quoi dire. D'un côté, oui, je voulais vraiment qu'il jette ces _choses_. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne savais pas vraiment où lui et ma fille en étaient. Je savais où _moi _j'en étais à leur âge, et j'étais bien conscient que les jeunes de nos jours étaient exposés à bien plus de choses qu'à mon époque. Je me doutais bien que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans les choix de Bella. Au moins, avec _tous _ces préservartifs, elle serait en sécurité. A moins que, oh Seigneur, il ait prévu de TOUS les utiliser.

_Ou je pourais simplement tuer ce garçon. Elle serait complétement en sécurité dans ce cas._

"Je vous assure, Charlie, que Bella et moi n'avons pas besoin de tout ça."

Le visage de ma fille devint rouge vif. "Pourrait-on ne pas parler de ça, s'il vous plaît ?" nous supplia-t-elle.

"Oh, si, on va en parler," dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air ferme.

"Très bien. A l'intérieur, au moins ?" Sa voix était résignée.

"D'accord."

Je regardai Edward aider Bella à sortir de la Volvo. Je savais que cette vision de ce garçon tenant des douzaines de préservatifs du bras droit et ma fille du bras gauche me hanterait jusque dans mes rêves. Je ressentis soudainement le besoin de gifler ce garçon, mais me contentai de l'aider à emmener Bella à l'intérieur. Je me glissai derrière ma fille et plaçai mon bras autour de sa taille afin de la soutenir. Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouge alors qu'elle se tournait d'abord vers Edward et ensuite vers moi.

"Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher toute seule, les garçons," marmonna-t-elle, visiblement vexée.

"Ca c'est débatable," la taquina Edward.

Je sentis mon propre visage rougir de colère. Je détestai voir Edward si calme et sûr de lui. Je voulais qu'il soit gêné...il _aurait _dû être gêné. Mais il plaisantait et il était un monsieur-je-sais-tout horriblement suave. _Bordel_. J'étais le père de Bella et un agent de police ! Il ne devrait pas être aussi nonchalant alors qu'il venait de faire tomber une pile de préservatifs dans mon allée. Sur mes pieds.

On lutta pour aider Bella à monter sous le porche. Je compliquai les choses en voulant 'aider', mais j'étais trop têtu pour admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Je resserrai mon bras autour de Bella et la porta pratiquement pour lui faire monter les marches. Alors que j'étais sur le point de la reposer aussi délicatement que possible, une voiture klaxonna derrière moi. J'ai des réflexes terribles. Je l'admets. Je n'aurais jamais fait un bon policier dans une plus grande ville. Les bruits trop forts me faisaient sursauter. Lorsque le klaxon m'assourdit, je lâchai malencontreusement Bella, qui commença à tomber - pendant une fraction de seconde - en arrière.

Edward - maudit soit-il - ne flancha _pas _comme moi. Au lien de ça, il glissa agilement son bras libre sous les jambes de Bella; la rattrapant comme quelques pom-pom girls l'avaient fait sur ESPN. On se tourna simultanément pour voir la source de ce klaxon cataclysmique.

_Oh, merde._ "Un témoin arrive," avait dit Edward. Il ne pouvait pas connaître l'ironie de son propos, même si d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait entendu cette voiture approcher avant moi. Mademoiselle Agnes Anderson - volontaire et auteur de la colonne hebdomadaire "Témoins de Dieu" - avait garé sa Lincoln sur l'herbe. Sa voiture était neuve mais 'Mademoiselle Agnes' était vieille, très vieille. Merde, elle était _déjà _vieille lorsque j'étais un petit garçon, donc je suppose qu'Ancienne était une description plus appropriée. Ancienne et prude. Et comme la plupart des vieilles bigotes, elle aimait les ragots autant qu'elle aimait ses chats. J'étudiai rapidement mon allée, qui était à nouveau recouverte des préservatifs qu'Edward avait laissé tomber pour rattraper Bella - qui était toujours installée dans ses bras. C'était _définitivement _une source de râgots.

J'allais vraiment devoir lécher les bottes de cette vieille chauve-souris pour éviter que Bella ne soit décrite comme une traînée en ville le lendemain. Donc, de ma voix la plus douce et la plus chaleureuse, je dis : "Mademoiselle Agnes, quelle charmante surprise. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Mais mes pensées hurlaient : _Va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en !_

"Voyons, Chef Swan, avez-vous oublié notre rendez-vous ?" Ses rides se firent encore plus prononcées lorsqu'elle sourit.

J'étais abasourdi. "Rendez-vous ?" J'essayai, malgré tout, de rester aimable.

"Préparer les brochures pour l'oeuvre de charité du foyer." Elle me sourit et se rapprocha en trottinant. "Les autres filles devraient bientôt arriver. Elles viennent dans la Oldsmobile d'Eula."

Edward et Bella semblaient être complétement invisibles aux yeux de la vieille femme, et pas comme si elle se contentait de les ignorer. Je fus submergé d'espoir en me disant que peut-être que sa vue était si basse qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué le scandale qui se déroulait devant ses yeux laiteux. Ma fille se tenait à nouveau debout seule. Edward avait rassemblé la plupart des préservatifs - ceux qui n'étaient pas aux pieds de Mademoiselle Agnes - sous les fougères entourant le porche.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Les brochures." _Merde_. J'avais complètement oublié ça lorsque j'avais dit à Edward et Bella qu'on dînerait ensemble ce soir. Oh, tant pis. Ils nous aideraient à plier et à placer dans des enveloppes les multitudes de flyers demandant des dons pour le foyer local des femmes et enfants battus. Au moins, ça me donnerait quelques heures pour me calmer avant qu'on n'aborde la question de la sexualité. Peut-être que lorsque le commité de vieilles femme repartira, je serais suffisamment calme pour ne pas utiliser accidentellement mon taser sur Edward Cullen. Enfin peut-être.

"Ca ne vous dérange pas de nous aider les enfants ?" J'étais sûr que ma fille, en voyant l'expression sévère de mon visage, comprendrait que ce n'était pas une demande.

"On en serait ravi," répondit Edward, de sa voix désagréablement chantante.

"Oui." Bella hocha la tête et sourit légèrement. "Mais est-ce que ça te dérangerais qu'on fasse un rapide saut au magasin ? Je veux acheter du pudding au chocolat pour le dessert."

"Oh. Très bien. Mais vous revenez directement ici ensuite !" Je leur lançai un autre regard sévère. Juste pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne s'en tireraient pas aussi facilement.

"Bien sûr." Bella laissa ce garçon l'aider à traverser l'allée et à remonter dans la Volvo qui avait déversée des centaines de préservatifs dans mon allée juste quelques secondes auparavant. Je me demandai quels autres vices se dissimulaient derrière cette carosserie rutilante.

Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, Bella attira l'attention de la vieille femme qui me fixait toujours avec insistance. Son regard posé sur moi commençait à devenir gênant, pour être honnête. "Mademoiselle Agnes, et si vous et vos amies restiez dîner ?"

Agnes se rapprocha de moi mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose par terre.

"C'est une bonne idée, ma chère."

Bella sourit. "Je prendrais quelques puddings au chocolat en plus." Elle ferma la porte et ils partirent. Je les regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la Volvo dépasse une rangée d'arbres suffisamment épais pour m'en cacher la vue.

"Du pudding au chocolat..." Mademoiselle Agnes me toucha le bras. "Les jeunes de nos jours." Elle me tendit un petit emballage jaune tout comme celui que j'avais ramassé quelques minutes auparavant. Les traits de son visage demeurèrent impassibles, et pendant un instant, je fus sûr qu'elle me draguait. "Du pudding au chocolat..." ronronna-t-elle. Je sentis une petite douleur dans le bas du dos. _Oh, merde_. Elle venait de me pincer les fesses. Je restai là, à la fixer, ressemblant sans aucun doute à un idiot, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me glisse le préservatif dans la main en me faisant un clin d'oeil. "Le chocolat est trop sucré," ronronna-t-elle. "Personnellement, je préfère la banane."

_

* * *

_**Voilà, chose promise chose dû. On réessaye pour le dernier chapitre ? Si je reçois une cinquantaine de reviews, je vous le posterai, autrement, il sera là dimanche !**

_Prochain chapitre : Bella, les caddies et les flammes de l'enfer_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Bella, les caddies, et les flammes

**Auteur : **MarcyJ

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Humor/General

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à MarcyJ. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 : Bella, les caddies et les flammes de l'enfer -**

On réussit à arriver jusqu'à la Volvo et à s'engager sur la route avant que je ne sois prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Les lèvres d'Edward se figèrent en un demi-sourire pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se mette à rire lui-aussi. On était à mi-chemin de notre destination lorsqu'on fut à nouveau capable de respirer (enfin, quand _je _fus capable de respirer à nouveau - l'oxygène étant aussi nécessaire à Edward que du chocolat le serait à un poisson rouge). Je glissai ma ceinture sous mon bras et me tournai pour lui faire face.

"Remets bien ta ceinture. C'est dangereux. Et illégal," me réprimanda-t-il doucement.

"Je doute que la police n'arrête la fille du Chef. Ca devrait aller. Tu es un bon conducteur...quand tu te rappelles que tu ne courre pas un grand prix," contrai-je, en haussant un sourcil avec amusement.

"Va dire ça à Charlie. Il était furieux quand j'ai écrasé la pédale de frein et qu'on a pilé. Je suis un idiot, Bella. Je suis si désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle et t'avoir mis en danger." Toute trace d'humour avait disparu de son magnifique visage. "Et cette scène avec Charlie était entièrement de ma faute."

J'ignorai sa culpabilité quand au fait qu'il m'ait soit-disant mise en danger, et remis ma ceinture en place dans une tentative de le distraire et de l'apaiser. "Relaxe. C'était inévitable de toute façon. Alice m'avait prévenu depuis des semaines."

"Une pluie de contraceptifs dans ton allée était inévitable ?" Il me regarda avec incrédulité.

Je me sentis rougir, et secouai rapidement la tête. Mais Edward ne prêtait plus aucune attention, il était trop occupé à marmonner rapidement dans sa barbe.

"Alice a vu ça venir et elle ne m'a pas prévenu ? Je n'ai rien lu dans ses pensées qui...non, elle n'aurait pas voulu l'humilier comme ça, _moi _peut-être, mais pas Bella. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte, je la tuerais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que..."

"Edward !" l'interrompis-je. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle savait pour les -" _oh merde, pourquoi prononcer ce mot me met autant mal à l'aise, _-"préservatifs. Je parlais de cette situation avec Charlie. 'La Conversation' planait à l'horizon depuis quelques temps, je pense." Je me tournai vers lui pour obtenir une confirmation. Ses capacités de télépathe étaient souvent utiles pour faire face à mon père.

"Oui, en effet." Il me fit un sourire moqueur et tourna à gauche pour entrer dans le parking du Thriftway, le même magasin où j'avais été faire mes courses après mon tout premier jour d'école - le jour où j'avais rencontré Edward. Tout le monde à Forks venait faire ses courses ici parce que c'était, ben, le _seul _endroit où les faire. Je remarquai rapidement que le parking était presque plein, ce qui me surprit. Même si c'était le seul magasin de ce genre en ville, ce n'était jamais si peuplé.

"Pourquoi y-a-t'il une provisionpalooza ?" me demandai-je à voix haute.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et haussa un sourcil. "Une quoi ?", demanda-t-il en souriant moqueusement."

"Tout ce monde. Ca me fait penser à Phoenix. Il ne neige jamais là-bas, pas vraiment, mais une fois ou deux par ans la température baisse, et les routes se couvrent de verglas. A chaque fois que la météo l'annonce, tout le monde se précipitent dans les magasins pour vider les étagères d'eau minérale et des lampes de poches comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ca me fait penser à ça."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effet de la concentration. J'aurais pu jurer qu'une expression alarmée traversa son visage, mais elle avait disparue si rapidement que je n'en étais pas certaine. "Ils ne pensent à rien de particulièrement _apocalyptique_," dit-il. "Il semblerait que ce soit l'excitation du week-end à venir qui les ai tous fait sortir ce soir."

Il se glissa agilement dans une place de parking et coupa le contact.

Je poussai alors un gros soupir et me laissai lourdement retomber contre mon siège en cuir.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" me demanda-t-il, fou d'inquiétude.

"Je pensais encore à Phoenix. Il y avait des choses bien plus excitantes à faire le vendredi soir que d'aller faire des courses, mais faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, même aller acheter de la nourriture que tu ne mangeras même pas, est plus excitant que tout ce que j'ai pu faire à Phoenix." _Phoenix_, songeai-je. Je réalisai, soudainement, qu'à un moment - je ne pourrais pas être plus précise - j'avais arrêté de considérer Phoenix comme_ la maison_, et que j'avais commencer à la considérer comme _Phoenix_. Edward était ma maison maintenant.

"Réjouis-toi. On a quelque chose de plus excitant à faire ce soir, nous aussi. On a un double rendez-vous avec le Chef de la Police et la charmante Mademoiselle Agnes."

Je grognai. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette vieille perverse draguait Charlie. Elle a le double de son âge. A quoi pensait-elle ?"

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je l'en empêchai rapidement.

"Non, non ! C'était juste une façon de parler, Edward, je ne veux pas vraiment savoir."

"Non. Tu ne veux vraiment pas," m'assura-t-il. "Et réalises-tu que cette 'vieille perverse' est plus jeune que moi ?" J'étudiai sa beauté jeune et inhumaine et levai les yeux au ciel. "C'est la vérité," insista-t-il. "Tu le sais. Tu désires un homme qui vit depuis plus de cent ans. Et tu n'as pas la moitié de mon âge, Bella. Tu as moins _d'un cinquième_ de mon âge." Il eut un autre sourire amusé. "Emmett."

"Hein ?" réussis-je à dire avant que ma porte ne s'ouvre rapidement et que j'aperçoive l'énorme sourire qui illuminait le visage de l'immense frère d'Edward.

"_C'est _vrai, Bella. Tu craques carrément sur un vieux. T'es, genre, une...gérontophile. Non, attends ! Il est techniquement _mort_, donc tu es une nécrophile _et _une gérontophile. T'es bizarre."

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues mais gloussai malgré moi. Seul Emmett pouvait s'en sortir en me taquinant comme ça. "Merci pour la leçon de vocabulaire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi, Emmett ? Rosalie n'est guère plus jeune qu'Edward. Et elle _est _morte, aussi."

"Un nécrophile, peut-être," renifla-t-il, "mais pas un gérontophile. Rose et moi sommes nés la même année. Ca fait donc de moi un jeune garçon impressionable qui a été corrompu et defloré par une femme sublime."

"Ha !" J'entendis la voix chantante d'Alice Cullen avant que je ne la vois. L'immense corps d'Emmett me bloquait la vue. "Tu as été _défloré _bien avant de rencontrer Rosalie."

Emmett haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. "Ouais. Ben, on a pas tous la retenue d'Edward."

Alice et Emmett rigolèrent. Contrairement à Edward et moi.

"Ils ne sont pas là," dit Edward, en s'adressant à Emmett, me surprenant et me perturbant à la fois. J'avais l'habitude de ses nombreuses conversations silencieuses avec les membres de sa famille, mais elles m'irritaient tout de même.

"Où sont-ils ?"

"Qui n'est pas là ?" demandai-je au même moment.

"Ils sont cachés sous les fougères chez Bella," répondit Alice, qui avait finalement réussi à pousser Emmett sur le côté pour se rendre visible.

"Si tu le savais déjà," râla Emmett, "alors pourquoi on est là ?"

"Je le savais." Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. "Mais ce soir, il y aura des choses plus drôles ici que la bataille de préservatifs remplis d'eau que tu as prévu avec Jasper."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus drôle que _ça _?" rigola Emmett en mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Alice, un geste qui aurait broyé un humain normal comme une canette d'aluminium.

"Mike Newton fait des courses ici. Avec sa grand-mère."

Le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira comme un sapin de Noël, et le visage d'Edward s'assombrit d'irritation.

"Vous pouvez pas laisser ce pauvre garçon tranquille ?" grognai-je.

"Non," répondirent Emmett et Alice à l'unisson avant de se sourire.

"Bon, est-ce qu'on peut au moins aller dans le magasin ? On doit acheter de la nourriture et retourner chez Charlie avant que je n'ai encore _plus _de problèmes."

Je poussai de toutes mes forces le corps froids et dur d'Emmett. Je n'aurais pas pû le faire bouger s'il n'en avait pas eu envie, pas plus que je n'aurais déplacer une montagne de mon chemin, mais il comprit que j'essayai de le repousser et il se déplaça. Edward sortit gracieusement de la voiture et prit rapidement la place d'Emmett. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture - _stupide plâtre_ - et il se tourna ensuite pour observer Alice avec attention.

"En parlant des problèmes qu'a Bella..." il haussa un sourcil. "Tu n'aurais pas eu une vision de la débâcle qui s'est déroulée dans l'allée de Charlie Swan cette après-midi, non ?"

"En fait, si," nous dit-elle en rayonnant.

"Alice !" criai-je. "Comment as tu pu m'humilier comme ça ?" J'étais blessée qu'elle m'ait intentionnellement laissé vivre ça.

"Oh, calme toi. Je l'ai vu juste avant que ça n'arrive, au moment où t'as décidé de séduire Edward, lui faisant ainsi perdre le contrôle du véhicule."

"Gérontophile," me taquina Emmett.

"Nécrophile," répliquai-je.

Un vieil homme conduisant une camionette fatiguée s'arrêta derrière nous. "Vous arrivez ou vous partez ?" cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de son moteur.

"Désolée. On vient juste d'arriver," répondit Alice, aussi polimment qu'elle le pouvait en criant.

Je fus soudainement frappée par le fait que cet homme utilisait sa main pour protéger ses yeux...du soleil. Nous étions entrain de flâner sur un parking ensoleillé. Pas la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'on étincelle comme un diamant dans la lumière du soleil. Je protégeai mes propres yeux de ma main et inspectai les trois 'frères et soeurs' de plus près. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient constamment restés dans l'ombre de la laverie et de la Maison du Bingo qui étaient situés juste à côté du Thriftway. _Je me demande si j'aurai ce genre de réflexe si la première vision d'Alice à mon sujet devient réelle...je veux dire..._quand _la première vision d'Alice à mon sujet deviendra réelle, _me corrigeai-je mentalement. _Ou alors je serais une vampire maladroite qui restera au beau milieu d'un parking bondé et ensoleillé, brillant et scintillant comme une imbécile ?_

La voix de stentor d'Emmett me sortit de ma rêverie. "Allons à l'intérieur avant qu'un autre vieux arrive et que Bella décide qu'elle préférerait le séduire lui plutôt que ce bon vieux Sex _Edward_."

Aucun de nous ne releva sa plaisanterie, mais on se dirigea tous vers les porte en verre. Edward réussit à m'empêcher de trébucher sur deux dos-d'âne - _stupide plâtre _- mais il réussit aussi à éviter de scintiller en se faufilant dans les ombres.

Le magasin n'était pas aussi bondé que ce que j'avais crû en voyant les voitures rassemblées sur le parking. "Où sont les gens ?" demandai-je, sans m'addresser à personne en particulier.

"Le vendredi, c'est la soirée du Bingo," répondit simplement Edward en faisant un signe vers l'immeuble d'à côté.

"Hey ! Des vieux ! C'est ton terrain, Bella ! T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas y aller ?"

"La ferme, Emmett." Je le poussai à nouveau, me faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre - _stupide plâtre_ - et je fus sauvée de la chute par Edward. Une fois de plus.

Edward fit rouler un caddie jusqu'à moi, ce qui me permit de marcher plus rapidement. Ca me donna l'impression d'être une vieille femme utilisant un déambulateur, mais je n'exprimai pas cette impression à voix haute. Je ne voulais qu'Emmett me traite de vieille, en plus.

On fit à peine un pas à l'intérieur avant qu'Alice ne prenne une fausse expression sérieuse et parle doucement d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. "Maman Piaf appelle Bébé Piaf. Répondez Bébé Piaf."

"Ici Bébé Piaf," dit Emmett, tout aussi doucement.

"Cible en vue à 3 heures et en approche. Reçu ?"

"Bien sûr qu'ils reçoivent," répliquai-je en pointant une pancarte du doigts. "Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept."

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel avant de se glisser à nouveau dans la peau de Bond, James Bond. "Cible à portée."

Je regardai sur ma droite pour voir un Mike Newton dont les joues étaient d'un rouge vif arriver. "Euh, hey Bella," me dit-il.

"Salut, Mike." _N'est-ce pas gênant ? Il n'achète probablement aucun truc après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui._ "Alors toi aussi tu te retrouves à faire des courses un vendredi soir ?" _Bien sûr, après une telle démonstration aujourd'hui, sa vie sociale est au plus bas._

"Ouais, je reste avec ma famille ce soir. Jess est trop occupée à se préparer pour demain pour faire quoi que ce soit."

"Demain ?" demandai-je.

Mike me lança un regard incrédule. "Ouais, demain, tu sais, le..."

_CRASH_

Le son énorme de centaines de boîtes d'aluminium tombant au sol empêcha Mike de continuer à parler. Je fis demi-tour, et manquai de trébucher - _stupide plâtre _- sur plusieurs boîtes, qui après inspections, s'avérèrent être de la nourriture pour chien.

"Qu'est-ce que..." commençai-je à demander avant de m'apercevoir qu'Alice tenait plusieurs boîtes dans ses bras et qu'elle était sur le point de les déposer dans notre caddie.

"Oooh," couina-t-elle. "Je suis si embarassée ! J'attrapais juste des boîtes pour Fido, et je les ai toutes faites tombé. Quelle maladroite !"

Mike se pencha en avant pour aider à nettoyer les débris, et je lançai un regard abasourdi à Alice. Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment. J'étais plus que confuse. Si Alice Cullen était maladroite alors moi j'étais un sumo. Et Fido ? Les Cullen n'avaient pas de chien. En dernier recours, ils pourraient manger un chien, mais il n'en garderait jamais un comme animal de compagnie. Quelque chose se préparait.

"C'est ma soeur," dit Edward en secouant la tête pour feindre une désapprobation moqueuse. Je lui lançai le même regard abasourdi que j'avais lancé à Alice, et reçut le même haussement d'épaule nonchalant en réponse. Quelque chose se préparait _définitivement._

"Hey, Em, est-ce que tu peux aider Alice à nettoyer ça ? Bella et moi devons finir nos courses, on est déjà en retard."

"Sûr." Emmett était déjà entrain de rassembler les boîtes tombées et les réempiler.

"A plus tard, Newton," dit froidement Edward.

"A plus," répliqua-t-il alors qu'on s'éloignait. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main, convaincue que j'avais probablement l'air tout aussi confuse que lui.

"On va aller chercher un autre caddie et en finir," me dit joyeusement Edward.

"Okay. Crache le morceau," dis-je lorsqu'on fut suffisamment loin pour que Mike ne nous entende pas.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être de ta soeur si _maladroite _qui a fait tombé une montagne de boîte de nourriture pour chien qu'elle voulait pour son _Fido _bien-aimé," dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"T'es mignonne quand t'es irritée," chuchota-t-il en m'attirant contre son corps pour m'aider à marcher jusqu'aux rangées de caddies.

"Pas moyen, Edward Cullen. Je ne serais pas distraite si facilement." J'arrêtai de marcher. "Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe."

Il se tourna pour me faire face, et il appuya son front contre le mien, utilisant tout le pouvoir de son regard topaze. "Quoi ? Je ne t'éblouis plus ?" me demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

_Maudit soit-il. _"Tu sais bien que si," admis-je. "Mais là n'est pas la question."

"Quelle est la question alors ?" Ses lèvres étaient dangereusement proche de mon oreille, maintenant, et il fit courir ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire. Je ne pus empêcher un frisson de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore plus excitant parce qu'on était dans un lieu public. _Je dois me reprendre. Si quelqu'un appelle Charlie pour lui dire qu'on se donne en spectacle au beau milieu du Thriftway, il ne me laissera plus jamais sortir. _Je m'éloignai légèrement d'Edward, mais pas avant que ses lèvres n'aient effleuré la peau de mon cou. Il rigola en entendant mon rythme cardiaque accélérer brutalement. "La question ?" me rappella-t-il.

_Quelle était la question ? Oh, ouais. Le comportement d'Alice._

"Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle renversé toutes ces boîtes de nourriture pour chien ?"

Mon envie fut douloureusement palpable lorsqu'il éloigna son corps du mien et qu'il poussa un nouveau caddie devant moi. "Bella, pour qui me prends-tu, un télépathe ?"

On fut au beau milieu de l'allée avant que je ne puisse ignorer suffisamment mon irritation pour continuer à le questionner. "Dis-le moi."

"Tu connais Emmett. Il veut faire une blague à Newton. Et Alice l'aide."

_Okay. Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. _"Très bien, Edward. Ne me dis _rien_." Je lui lançai un regard sévère et poussai le caddie. Il roula mais mes pieds restèrent collés au sol. Je tombai. Encore une fois. _Stupide plâtre ! Ils auraient dû laisser James me manger ! De toute façon, je vais me briser la nuque à cause de ce stupide plâtre. Ca n'aura servi à rien._

Ce ne fut pas Edward qui me sauva cette fois, mais Emmett. Il apparut de nulle part juste à temps pour m'attraper. "Tu t'amuses bien, Bella ?"

"La ferme, Emmett." Il me reposa doucement derrière le caddie.

En réaction à quelque chose que je ne pus ni entendre, ni voir, Alice et Emmett plongèrent tous les deux derrières différents rayons. Je n'étais pas irritée au point de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Emmett se cacher derrière des boîtes de serviettes hygiénique. Je ne pense pas qu'une _telle _irritation puisse être humainement possible.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" demandai-je à Edward.

"Ils se cachent."

"Oh, merci pour cette brillante remarque, Edward. Je n'aurais jamais compris _ça _sans tes capacités de déduction inhumaine."

Emmett ricana, toujours partiellement dissimulé derrière les boîtes de serviettes hygiéniques.

Une voix qui était à la fois aigue et rauque perça le silence. "Quelle est la signification de tout cela, Mike Newton ?"

_Oh, non._ J'étais sûre que cette voix bizarre était celle de la grand-mère de Mike.

Une vieille femme au visage rouge vif entra dans l'allée à côté de laquelle on était, suivie par un Mike qui avait le visage encore plus rouge qu'elle. Le caddie qu'il poussait était rempli de boîtes de serviettes hygiéniques de la même marque que celles qu'Emmett utilisait comme bouclier. "A quoi donc pensais-tu, jeune homme ?"

"Je...Je...Je ne les ai pas mis dans le caddie ?" dit-il, d'une voix qui exprimait autant le déni que l'interrogation. "Peut-être que j'ai pris le mauvais caddie ?"

"Non. Il y a mon sac dans ce caddie. Et les menteurs brûlent en Enfer, Mike. Est-ce que tu veux aller en Enfer ?"

"Non. Mais je ne mens pas, Grand-mère ! J'ai vraiment rien fait."

"Pour l'éternité, Mike. Ils brûlent pour l'éternité..."

"Oui, Grand-mère," répondit-il avec déprime.

"Maintenant va les remettre là où tu les as trouvé."

"Mais je n'ai pas..."

"Maintenant, Mike. Fais le maintenant !"

"Oui, Grand-mère." Il tourna son caddie remplit de serviette hygiéniques pour se diriger vers l'allée dans laquelle Emmett et Alice s'étaient dissimulés après leur méfait. Je relevai la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'ils avaient tous les deux disparus. J'espérai, (sans trop de conviction) que c'était fini, que leur blague s'arrêterait là, qu'ils laisseraient le pauvre Mike tranquille.

Il tourna dans l'allée dans laquelle on était et se figea.

"Achats intéressants, Newton," dit nonchalamment Edward.

Je lui lançai un rapide regard noir et me tournai ensuite vers Mike qui était complétement humilié. "On a entendu ta grand-mère," lui dis-je. Sa mâchoire se contracta. "Elle fait ça souvent ?"

Une expression confuse apparut sur son visage. "Me dire que je vais aller en enfer ?"

"Non. Mettre des trucs bizarre dans votre caddie avant de t'accuser. J'avais un copain à Phoenix dont le grand-père avait Alzheimer et il lui arrivait tout le temps ce genre de truc."

"Alzheimer ?" demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux bleus devenaient vitreux. Il réalisa soudainement que j'avais peut-être raison. "Oh, ouais. Je suppose..."

"Tiens, prends ça." Je poussai notre caddie vide vers lui.

"Merci, Bella." La chaleur dans sa voix était bien audible, et innocente. Je sentis Edward se raidir à côté de moi.

"Pas de problème. N'oublie pas son sac." Il me fit un sourire maladroit et poussa son nouveau caddie -sans tampon- pour rejoindre sa grand-mère.

"Tu réalises qu'il est mort de peur, maintenant ? Il croyait que c'était une blague, mais quand t'as mentionné Alzheimer, son état nerveux a empiré. Il va _rendre _la vieille femme complètement folle en cherchant des symptômes."

"Elle n'est pas...je veux dire, elle n'a pas...Si ?"

Edward s'immobilisa et devint silencieux pendant un moment, il était à l'écoute, je suppose. "Non. Mentalement, elle va bien. Et elle restera comme ça pendant un bon bout de temps, à dire à Mike qu'il va allait en enfer." Il me fit un clin d'oeil, puis, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, il vida le contenu du caddie de Mike, et remit les boîtes de serviettes à leur place à vitesse inhumaine, avant de repousser le caddie devant moi.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Ca faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'on était là. "On ferait de trouver ce qu'on est venu chercher, et retourner chez Charlie. Je ne veux pas le mettre encore plus en colère."

"Je suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter ?"

"J'ai pensé à du pudding, mais pas à la _banane_."

"Au chocolat ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas. Je hais le pudding en sachet et ça prendrait trop de temps de le faire à partir de rien. Peut-être autre chose."

On tourna dans une autre allée, celle où on trouvait les préparations à gâteau. "Tu veux préparer un gâteau ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'on aura..."

"MIKE NEWTON !" cria à nouveau la voix rauque. "Je vais en parler à ton père. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"

"Je n'ai..."

"Stop, Mike. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux menteurs."

"Grand-mère, tu es sûre que c'est pas toi qui les as mit là ?"

"Péché ! Quelle honte ! Comment peux-tu même suggérer que je puisse toucher ces...ces choses ? Je n'aurai jamais dû laisser tes parents emménager dans cet Etat oublié de Dieu. Trop nuageux. Tu as besoin de soleil, c'est tout. Du soleil et de la discipline."

J'avais peur de tourner dans l'allée et de les voir. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ?" grognai-je à l'intention d'Edward.

"Des préservatifs. Beaucoup de préservatifs." La voix d'Emmett me fit sursauter. "Et quelques douzaines de tubes de lubrifiant," ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

"C'est vraiment pas sympa les gars. Vous pensez pas qu'il a assez souffert ?"

"Nan," répondit Emmett. Alice se contenta d'hausser les épaules, une lueur vague dans ses yeux me fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas avec moi, mais perdue dans un futur qui pourrait exister, ou pas.

Mike tourna dans l'allée où on se tenait tous les quatre avec son caddie de la honte à la vue de tous.

"Hey, mec," dit Emmett, faussement sympathique. "J'ai entendu pour ta grand-mère. Ca craint. Mais y'a des traitements qui peuvent l'aider...tu devrais lui trouver un bon médecin. Peut-être que Carlisle pourrait te donner quelques noms."

L'embarras disparut du visage de Mike, cédant la place à la panique. "Oh, merci. Je...vais me renseinger." Je poussai mon caddie vide vers lui. "T'es sûre ?" me demanda-t-il sans hésiter à y transférer le sac. "Tu me sauves la vie." Sa voix était distante, et il partit sans même attendre ma réponse.

"Okay, Emmett. C'était _cruel_." Mon irritation s'était transformée en colère.

"Les préservatifs ? Ou le lubrifiant ?" me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"Pas ça, ça, c'était juste vulgaire. Le truc du traitement et tout ça. Edward dit qu'il est vraiment inquiet pour elle maintenant."

"Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, Bella, juste faire souffrir Newt un peu plus."

"Fais moi juste une faveur, okay ?" soupirai-je.

"Quoi ?" me demanda-t-il. Je notai qu'il n'avait pas accepté mais qu'il m'avait simplement demander de lui dire ce que je voulais.

"Si tu veux faire encore des blagues à ce pauvre garçon, fais en sorte qu'il s'aperçoive que ça n'a rien à voir avec sa grand-mère."

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage rond, et Alice gloussa doucement. Elle devait avoir vu les résultats de sa décision. "Je pense que je peux faire ça."

"Bien. Maintenant, revenons-on à notre dessert." Je me tournai pour faire face à Edward. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de préparer un gâteau _et _préparer le dîner pour nos invitées."

"On pourrait en acheter un à la pâtisserie," suggéra-t-il.

"Bonne idée. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare. Autrement on sera en retard, et je serais punie. Tu vas chercher le gâteau, et je m'occupe des pâtes et des ingrédients pour la sauce."

"Je m'occupe du gâteau," offrit Emmett. Je n'arrivai pas à décider si c'était pour apaiser ma colère, ou si ça symbolisait une nouvelle Escapade d'Emmett. Ca ne comptait pas vraiment cependant. Je n'avais pas le temps d'argumenter.

Je lui lançai un regard méfiant. "Okay, Emmett. On se rejoint à la caisse ?"

"Ca marche," sourit-il, et je répondis automatiquement à son sourire. Il était impossible de rester en colère après lui. "Gérontophile." _Bon, okay, peut-être que c'est pas _si dur _que ça de rester en colère._

Un autre caddie vide apparut devant moi. J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de caddies que j'avais poussé depuis qu'on était entrés dans ce magasin, mais avec un peu de chance, on pourrait finir nos courses rapidement et sortir de là avant qu'un autre échange de caddie ne soit nécessaire.

Edward et moi, on fut capable de trouver ce qu'il nous manquait assez rapidement. On prit des pâtes, de la sauce tomate - qui fit froncer le nez à Edward - et de la viande. Satisfaits, on se dirigea vers les caisses. Ce fut difficile de manoeuvrer dans le magasin soudainement bondé. Le Bingo venait de se terminer, et un grand nombre de personnes âgées avaient envahi le Thriftway. Peut-être qu'ils s'ennuyaient, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin d'eau après leur excitante soirée.

Lorsqu'on arriva aux files d'attente, Alice était déjà là, à nous attendre. Elle tenait une boîte brune dans ses mains. J'étais sur le point de lui demander quel gâteau elle avait choisi lorsque j'entendis les alarmes anti-vol se mettre en route. _Probablement des gamins. _En règle générale, la police de Forks n'était occupée qu'à mettre des amendes pour non-respect du code de la route, où à s'occuper des collégiens qui décidaient de combattre leur ennui par la cleptomanie. Ma vue de la scène était bloquée par toutes les vieilles personnes qui s'étaient regroupées autour du coupable, donc je me tournai vers Edward pour confirmer mes soupçons.

"Collégiens ?"

"Pas vraiment." Il s'autorisa à avoir rapidement un petit sourire en coin avant de se retirer à nouveau derrière le masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait si souvent en publique. "Newton."

"Emmett," sifflai-je.

"Oui, Bella ?" Il était apparu si silencieusement derrière moi que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue...ce qui était impressionnant pour quelqu'un de sa carrure...vampire ou non.

"On avait un marché."

"On a un marché. Y'a pas moyen qu'il mette ça sur le dos de la vieille. Il ne pensera pas qu'elle devient folle." Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

L'agent de sécurité escorta un Mike abasourdi vers un petit comptoir. Il me fit penser à Hester Prynne** (1)** alors qu'elle avait dû 'parader' devant sa communauté. Les joueuses de Bingo entouraient Mike et sa grand-mère qui semblait vraiment désespérée. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, mais je ne pense qu'il réalisait qui j'étais. _Pauvre Mike. _L'agent de sécurité chauve lui vida les poches, cherchant l'objet volé qui avait déclenché l'alarme. Il sortit au moins une douzaine de préservatifs et deux tubes de lubrifiant de sa poche gauche. Emmett et Alice rigolèrent doucement en échangeant des sourires satisfaits.

"C'est pas cool, les gars. Il va avoir beaucoup de problèmes pour ça. Des vrais problèmes," râlai-je à voix basse.

"Nan. Ca ira," m'assura Alice. Je savais que c'était futile de discuter du futur avec Alice, donc je fermai la bouche et observai la scène.

Le garde fouilla dans son autre poche et il en sortit - _oh merde _- une banane, un Playboy, et une feuille de papier.

Alice se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. "C'est la facture de tout ce qu'il avait dans les poches. Donc il n'aura pas de problèmes."

L'agent inspecta la facture, avant de se tourner vers la foule. "Il n'y a rien à voir ici. C'est juste un pervers, pas un voleur."

J'entendis de nombreux marmonnements provenant du groupe de vieux qui sonnaient comme des 'pervers', 'maudits gamins', 'bravo, mon gars !' Tout comme la pauvre Hester, Mike avait été humilié en publique, mais au lieu d'une Lettre Ecarlate **(1)**, il portait la honte sur son visage.

Sa grand-mère lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. "Les pervers brûlent eux-aussi en enfer, Mike. Ils brûlent plus que les menteurs." Il se laissa entraîner sans dire un mot.

La caissière, qui s'appellait 'Linda', détourna finalement les yeux du spectacle pour s'occuper de nos achats. Je lui donnai la somme exacte - refusant les tentatives d'Edward et d'Alice pour payer - et on quitta enfin le Thriftway. Notre virée shopping avait duré si longtemps que le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher à l'horizon.

"A plus tard, Bella," me dit Emmett lorsqu'on sortit.

"En fait," chantonna Alice, "je viens te chercher demain matin ! Edward a des choses à faire...des trucs de vampires," me taquina-t-elle. "Et une journée entre filles est pile ce qu'il nous faut !"

"Tu ne vas pas m'habiller et me tater encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?" La dernière fois qu'Edward était partit chasser, elle m'avait fait essayer des douzaines de chemises très chic et probablement très chères. Il y aurait eu des pantalons et des robes aussi, si je n'avais pas déjà porté mon plâtre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que quand j'irais mieux, elle me ferait essayer des garde-robes entières.

"Oh, chut. Ce sera marrant !"

J'en doutais vraiment mais ne dis rien. "Je te verrais demain, alors," répondis-je, me résignant à mon destin.

Edward m'aida à monter dans la Volvo avec un bras alors qu'il tenait nos achats dans l'autre. Je mourrais d'envie de lui poser des questions sur la blague d'Emmett, mais n'osai pas parce qu'on était encore en publique. Une fois que nos achats furent placé dans le coffre et qu'on eut prit la route, j'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule.

"Comment a fait Emmett pour mettre tous ces trucs dans les poches de Mike sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?"

Ses yeux topazes croisèrent les miens - ce qui signifiait qu'il ne regardait plus la route - mais je commençai à avoir l'habitude. "Ce n'était pas lui, Bella. Même si il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait pu si il l'avait voulu. Ca aurait été un _challenge _de mettre le magazine dans la poche de Mike sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, mais Emmett aurait pu le faire et avoir disparut avant même que Mike n'ait eu le temps de cligner les yeux. Mais il n'a pas eu à le faire. Mike a tout acheté lui-même à la station essence."

"Mais alors...pourquoi...l'alarme ?" balbutiai-je.

"Ah, _ça_ c'était l'oeuvre d'Emmett. Il a attaché un anti-vol dans le dos de Mike."

"Oh." _Ben, ouah. Je suppose qu'Emmett n'était pas si coupable que ça, et je suppose que Mike n'était pas vraiment innocent._

Edward tourna dans l'allée de Charlie bien plus doucement qu'au cours de l'après-midi. Il y avait plusieurs autres grosses voitures garée là - des voitures qui disaient 'Je suis une vieille dame, et je conduirais du côté de la route qui me plaît, merci beaucoup.' _Je n'ai jamais cuisiné pour autant de monde auparavant. Ce qui me fait penser..._

"Hey, Edward. Quel genre de gâteau ont-ils prit ?"

Le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me réponde. "Ils n'ont pas prit un gâteau."

"Hein ?"

"Ils ont prit une tarte. Une tarte à la _Crème de Banane._"

**FIN**

**

* * *

(1) Hester Prynne est l'héroïne du roman 'La Lettre écarlate', de Nathaniel Hawthorne. C'est une jeune femme qui vivait dans une communauté puritaine de Boston dans les années 1640. Ayant eu un enfant alors que son mari était partit vivre dans une tribu indienne, elle fut accusée - à raison - d'adultère par toute sa communauté. Elle fut condamnée à coudre sur chacun de ses vêtements un grand A écarlate, pour que tous sachent ce qu'elle avait fait.**

_

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est malheureusement le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Laissez moi une review si vous avez aimé !**


End file.
